Dans le passé
by a.a.k88
Summary: Le ‘site officiel’ WB dit qu’en 1880, les quatre vampires étaient à Londres. Puis après s’être fait bien connu ce que ça signifie et le temps que cela prend. à Londres, ils vont dans le Yorshire, puis on saute en 1898 Et le truc avec l’âme… etc. Hé bien,
1. Chapitre 1

Ok, alors cette fanfic n'est pas à moi. Elle sort un peu de l'ordinaire, mais je la trouvais intéressante. Puis elle sera suivie (normalement) par 3 autres fanfics. Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: Dans le Passé  
Auteur: Anne  
Catégorie: Angel/Cordélia  
Dénégations: Rien de Joss ne m'appartient, pour mon plus grand chagrin.  
Estimations: G – pour l'instant  
Spoilers: Après tout... mais également, avant tout. ... Le 'site officiel' WB dit qu'en 1880, les quatre vampires étaient à Londres. Puis après s'être fait bien connu (ce que ça signifie et le temps que cela prend.) à Londres, ils vont dans le Yorshire, puis on saute en 1898- Et le truc avec l'âme… etc. Hé bien, puisque la WB était vague sur combien de temps les 4 vampires sont restés à Londres, j'ai imaginé... et maintenant vous souffrez tous à cause de ça...

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre Premier. **

"Est-ce qu'Angel sait?"

"Je lui ai montré."

"Super, il est devenu tout boudeur, n'est-ce pas?" Cordélia lança un coup d'œil vers les escaliers, qui menaient à la suite d'Angel.

"Il a semblé être dans une humeur contemplative à ce sujet."

"Comme j'ai dit, il est entré dans le mode broyeur de noir." Cordélia secoua la tête. Elle serra les dents. "Je sais que les prophéties viennent d'en haut, mais elles ne doivent pas réellement devenir réalité, pas vrai."

"Prévues, elles peuvent être empêchées."

"Bien, nous y voilà. Nous avons la prévention, maintenant on a juste besoin de faire le truc d'empêchement. Ca ne peut pas être si dur. C'est pas comme si Buffy venait faire une visite tous les jours. Donc, on va juste s'assurer qu'elle reste à Sunnyhell où elle a sa place." dit Cordélia.

"Cordélia, nous ne savons pas si la Prophétie voulait dire Buffy."

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Le vampire avec une âme sera damné, sa rédemption perdue, quand la sœur de son âme sera déchirée en deux par le démon qui dort à l'intérieur? Buffy, duh. Ame sœur, l'amour de la vie de monsieur 'grr', c'est Buffy. Et le démon à l'intérieur, bien duh à ça aussi. La façon dont je vois les choses est, Buffy reste où elle est et nous, on s'assure qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'Angélus vienne faire une visite. - Voila, mauvaise chose empêchée."

"Où vas-tu?"

"M'assurer qu'Angel réalise qu'il n'y aura plus de petits voyages sournois à Sunnydale." Cordélia bondit vers les escaliers.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a raison?" demanda Gunn.

"Toi si?"

"Tu me connais, l'Anglais. Je suis juste les muscles, tu es le cerveau."

"Angel aimait Buffy, c'est vrai, mais son âme sœur ? Non."

"J'en avais bien peur. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

"Elle ne le quittera pas. Même si nous lui disions. Diable, elle ne le croira pas."

"Angel pourrait lui dire, la faire partir."

"Ca serait supposer qu'Angel le croit. Les deux peuvent être extrêmement aveugles et têtus."

Gunn acquiesça. "Donc, comme j'ai demandé. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

Wesley haussa les épaules. "On s'assure qu'il n'y ait aucune chance pour qu'Angélus n'apparaisse."

Les sourcils de Gunn se soulevèrent. "Comment ça pourrait se produire de toute façon, je croyais que des mots de deux, trois lettres étaient nécessaires."

"Non, ça peut être fait par des moyens artificiels. De façon encourageante, ça serait seulement temporaire, mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Angélus pour tuer Cordélia."


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Angel était assis dans son fauteuil. Réfléchissant, ou comme dirait Cordélia, boudant. La prophétie lui avait fait peur. L'idée qu'Angélus puisse revenir et faire du mal à…..

"Toc, Toc, Mr. Le boudeur."

"Cordélia, je…"

"Je sais… Tu veux être seul avec tes 'pensées'. Très bien, je te laisserai y retourner, après que nous aillons éclairé quelques petites choses."

Les sourcils d'Angel se levèrent au ton exigeant de la superbe fille. Un léger sourire commença à se former. Angel prit une respiration profonde et inutile et ses sourcils reprirent leur place. "Et elles seraient?"

"Plus de file en douce à Sunnydale. Toi, Buffy, tentation, action pelvienne, amour… Angélus… alors où serions-nous tous? Je vais te dire où. Buffy déchirée en deux et toi vraiment damné. C'est pas près d'arriver, pas tant que je serais là. Mais tu dois faire ta part, plus de file en douce."

"Cordélia, je ne file pas en douce à Sunnydale pour voir Buffy."

Cordélia leva ses sourcils. "Vraiment?"

"Je n'avais pas filé en douce."

"Tu n'avais rien dit. T'es nul."

"La mère de Buffy est morte, puis Buffy est morte, et est revenue. C'est pour ça que je suis allé à Sunnydale, et puisque que tu connais l'existence de ces voyages, je n'ai pas filé en douce."

"Humm, et pour Thanksgiving? Tu te rappelles?"

"Cordy, c'était il y a plus de deux ans, et Doyle m'y avait envoyé. Il avait eu une vision, tu te rappelles," dit-il du même ton qu'elle avait employé.

"Ok, bien. Après ça. T'es définitivement nul alors."

"Quoi? Quand?" Angel réfléchi pendant un moment. Ok, peut-être que là il avait filé en douce. "Comment tu l'as su?"

"J'étais revenue de mes vacances si bien gagnées, avais entendu que Buffy était venue faire une visite et avais découvert tout le truc sur le sauvetage de l'âme de Faith. J'ai pensé que tu serais en train de bouder, alors je suis passée. T'étais pas à ton appartement, alors où d'autre aurais-tu été."

"Dehors en train de tuer des démons, de sauver le monde."

"C'était le cas?" Le ton de Cordélia était sarcastique.

"Buffy et moi avions eut une dispute, je voulais juste arranger les choses. Ok?"

"Peut-être à ce moment-là, mais pas maintenant. Il n'y aura plus de courses à Sunnydale. Compris. Je ne vais pas t'avoir risquer ton âme."

Angel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il la fixa juste.

"Oh, et on ne prend pas de boisson d'un étranger. Il n'y aura pas de pilules artificielles qui font Angélus ou des trucs glissés dans ton sang ou peu importe. Compris?"

Angel acquiesça simplement.

"Bien." Cordélia se radoucit un peu. "Ragaillardis-toi, monsieur mélancolique. Wesley va faire d'autres recherches, je suis sure qu'il y a une autre prophétie qui nous dira exactement comment empêcher que tout ça ne se produise. J'veux dire, ça sers à quoi d'avoir un avertissement s'il n'y a pas de solution ? Ou peut-être que j'aurai une vision." Cordélia sourit avec optimisme.

Angel fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que Cordélia ait une vision. Il détestait ce que les visions lui faisaient.

"Ok, tu es d'accord avec les règles?"

"Oui, Cordélia."

Cordélia fit un signe d'assentiment futé. "Bien, parce que je dois y aller."

"Où?"

"Audition."

Le froncement de sourcils d'Angel s'approfondit encore plus. Il détestait que Cordélia se mette volontairement en position d'être insultée par ces cons d'Hollywood.

"Oh, ne fronce pas sourcils comme ça. C'est une publicité pour produit de vaisselle. Comment pourraient-ils insulter mes mains?" Cordélia jeta un coup d'œil à ses ongles. "Mince, ce démon Laxus, il m'a cassé un ongle. J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux arranger ça. Angel…." Elle le regarda sévèrement.

"Je ne vais pas courir à Sunnydale ou accepter quoi que soit d'un étranger."

Cordélia acquiesça encore et sourit. "Tantôt."

Angel regarda sa visionnaire sortir de la chambre. Cordélia pensait qu'elle le connaissait si bien. Et pour la plupart des choses, c'était vrai. Mais pour un problème, elle n'avait aucune idée. Buffy n'était pas en danger ou le danger. Wesley et Gunn pensaient qu'il était aveugle; il ne l'était pas, juste incertain et effrayé. Et maintenant encore plus. Parce qu'Angel savait que son âme sœur n'était pas Buffy, mais Cordélia, la magnifique jeune femme qui avait si complètement envahit sa vie, son cœur, et son âme. Angélus ne pourrait pas, ne la toucherait pas, jura Angel.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre Trois **

"Je ne sais pas Lilah, cela sonne un peu poussé pour moi."

La grande brune roula les yeux. "Plus poussé que les choses que nous avons tentées auparavant ? Je vous le dis, le sort marchera. Il a été vérifié."

"Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on ne la tue pas simplement."

Lilah grimaça. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Lindsay lui manquait. Mais ce nouveau gars était simplement stupide. Elle parla lentement. "La prophétie réclame que le démon intérieur d'Angel tue la visionnaire. Si nous le faisons, il ne se passera rien, enfin rien sauf qu'on aura un vampire avec une âme très en colère à notre porte. Non, Angélus doit tuer l'âme sœur d'Angel."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement faire sortir Angélus ?"

"Vous avez lu son dossier, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Biensûr."

"Alors vous devez avoir vu que nous n'avons pas réellement réussi dans ce domaine. Non, ceci marchera." Elle se tourna et fit face à l'associé principal qui était présent. "Ceci marchera."

"Faites-le."


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre**** Quatre **

Cordélia fit un bon en arrière alors qu'un coup de klaxon lui était adressé. Elle leva les yeux de son ongle nouvellement réparé et lança un regard noir à la voiture en marche. Cordélia n'arrivait pas à décider si elle voulait obtenir la publicité ou non. Enfin, évidemment elle la voulait. Mais si elle l'avait, alors ça voulait dire encore plus de temps loin d'Angel. Et aussi longtemps que le spectre de la prophétie était dans les environs, Cordélia ne le voulait pas hors de sa vue. Elle y réfléchit encore un peu alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine, elle se tourna pour se diriger vers la direction d'où elle était venue. De toute façon c'était juste une pub pour de la vaisselle, même pas une pub nationale. Cordélia allait rentrer et surveiller Angel.

Cordélia fut forcée de refaire un bon en arrière alors qu'un autre véhicule crissa devant elle. Son regard noir se tourna en un choc alors que la camionnette noire s'arrêta soudainement et que les portières s'ouvrirent. En un instant, elle fut saisie et traînée dans le véhicule maintenant en marche.

"Qu'est-ce…. qui… comment osez…." Cordélia arrêta ses cris alors qu'elle reconnut Lilah. "Sale garce."

"Faites-la taire." ordonna Lilah. Un des hommes qui avait saisi Cordélia acquiesça et enfonça une longue aiguille sur le côté de la gorge de Cordélia.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq **

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"Cinq minutes de plus que la quinzième fois que tu l'as demandé."

Angel arrêta ses cent pas et fit un regard méchant. "Cordélia devrait déjà être revenue maintenant, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait. Ca prend combien de temps une audition?"

"Peut-être qu'elle a été choisie et qu'ils ont commencé à tourner directement." suggéra Fred.

"Ca n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, et de toute façon elle aurait appelé."

"Angel, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle s'est probablement arrêtée en route quelque part."

"Pourquoi devrait-elle aller bien, simplement parce que la Prophétie réclame qu'Angélus la tue, ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas d'autres dangers là-dehors."

"Oh…"

"Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Je sais qui est mon âme sœur."

"Oh…" répéta Wesley, essayant de former une pensée complète.

"Quelque chose ne va pas." Grogna Angel. "Où était l'audition?"

Wesley, Gunn, et Fred eurent l'air penaud et haussèrent les épaules.

Angel leur lança un regard noir et alla vers le bureau de Cordélia, regardant dans son calendrier. "Studios Bayside." Angel déchira la feuille et la tendit vers Wesley. "Trouve l'adresse."

Wesley acquiesça, saisissant la feuille et le bottin. Angel continua ses cent pas.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre Six **

Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle jugea son environnement. Ca n'était pas bon. De façon évidente, elle était prisonnière dans le bâtiment de Wolfram & Hart. Pourquoi, cependant, c'était la question. Ca devait être l'une de leurs pitoyables tentatives pour capturer Angel.

Elle fixa alors que Lilah entrait. Cordélia la regarda méchamment. "Ca ne marchera pas, vous savez."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas?"

"Ce piège. Angel me sauvera et vous ne le blesserez pas."

"Piège? Ca n'est pas un piège. Non, vous serez partie depuis longtemps avant qu'Angel ne sache que vous avez disparus, beaucoup plus que nous vous avons prise."

Cordélia plissa son visage. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. "Pourquoi?"

"Aucune raison, pas de vous le dire. Nous avons trouvé une prophétie qui assurera la damnation éternelle d'Angel. Nous avons pensé que nous pouvions lui donner de l'intérêt."

Cordélia commença à parler, puis s'arrêta. De façon évidente, Wolfram & Hart avait trouvé la même prophétie que Wesley, mais ils ne savaient pas ce que ça signifiait vraiment. Autrement, Buffy serait assisse sur la chaise à laquelle Cordélia était maintenant attachée. Ou plutôt, Buffy leur aurait cassé la figure pour avoir essayer de l'attacher. Mais aussi longtemps que les avocats maléfiques comprenaient mal, alors il n'y avait aucun danger de la prophétie ou pour l'âme d'Angel. Non, Cordélia n'allait pas corriger leur erreur et risquer qu'ils comprennent bien la prochaine fois.

Cordélia se tortilla alors que Lilah s'approchait, déliant les cordes. "Amusez-vous bien."

Cordélia leva les yeux, les questions surmontant sa colère. La pièce s'assombrit et elle entendit un chant marmonné flotter autour d'elle. Les murs semblèrent bouger, tourbillonner et tournoyer, créant un trou noir. Oh merde, pas encore, paniqua Cordélia alors qu'elle fut aspirée par le portail qui s'était formé.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre Sept **

"Super, super," marmonna Cordélia alors qu'elle se levait, ôtant la crasse de sa robe rouge en soir. "Simplement super. Hummph," grogna-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas aller au château et voir Groo. "Mince…" gémit Cordélia. Elle devrait lui faire face et lui expliquer qu'elle ne parlait pas sérieusement à propos du truc d'Amour. Comme c'était embarrassant. Mais, elle avait besoin des livres des stupides prêtres, si elle voulait rentrer.

Cordélia jeta un regard autour d'elle. Son visage se plissa alors qu'elle remarqua les murs de briques sales qui l'entouraient. Elle ne se rappelait pas de bâtiments en briques à Pyléa. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps dans l'autre dimension dans une grange, puis dans un château. C'est pas comme si elle avait été explorer ou quoi que ce soit. Cordélia mordit sa lèvre, regardant autour, un malaise naissant dans son ventre. Exploration ou non, elle ne pensait pas que Pyléa avait n'importe quelle ruelle et elle était définitivement dans une ruelle. Son nez se plissa, et ça ne sentait sûrement pas comme Pyléa. Même la grange sentait meilleur que ce qu'elle respirait. C'était pire que les égouts de L.A.

Oh non, gémit-elle doucement. Elle n'était pas à Pyléa. Et même si L.A avait quelques ruelles dégoûtantes, elle était pratiquement sure qu'elle n'était pas à L.A, non plus. Cordélia regarda ses pieds. Pourquoi pas? Elle ferma les yeux et frappa ses talons l'un contre l'autre trois fois. N'avait toujours pas marché. Bien, elle ne pouvait pas juste rester plantée là. OU pouvait-elle? Angel et le gang viendraient à sa rescousse, pas vrai? Cordélia se tourna et fixa l'air, qui, par le passé, avait été un trou noir tourbillonnant. "Allez les gars, c'est quand vous voulez. Angel, s'il-te-plaît."

Cordélia fit la moue comme rien ne se produisit, sauf que son estomac grogna. "Super." Bien, elle ne pouvait pas juste rester plantée là. Et Lilah avait raison; Angel ne saurait même pas que Cordélia avait été kidnappée, pas encore. Mais, il le saurait, et Angel saurait que la garce avait Cordélia – puis il viendrait la sauver. Cordélia n'était pas exactement sure de comment, mais elle savait avec chaque fibre de son être, Angel la sauverait. Il était obligé, pas vrai? "Ouais," dit Cordélia. Mais jusque là, elle avait besoin de sortir de cette ruelle crasseuse, découvrir où elle était, et trouver quelque chose à manger. Son estomac grogna encore.

Cordélia hésita comme elle bougeait vers l'entrée de la ruelle.

"Pitié, faite que ce soit une dimension où les humains et les démons vivent en paix. Pitié."

Cordélia n'était simplement pas d'humeur à courir pour sa vie ou à repasser par cette connerie d'esclave. Avec une respiration profonde, elle fit un pas en avant et tout aussi rapidement refit le pas en arrière. C'est ok, ceux-là n'étaient pas des démons, juste des personnes, beaucoup de personnes qui n'étaient pas lavées, ayant l'air désolé et étant dans de laids vêtements. Cordélia risqua un coup d'œil du coin. Ses yeux piquèrent alors que le souffle du vent apportait encore plus de la puanteur désagréable dans son visage. Oh, c'était simplement dégoûtant. Elle était en enfers. Crasseux, puant et laids vêtements, les flammes étaient absentes mais tout le reste qu'elle imaginait que l'enfer serait, étaient là de façon sure. Quand Angel la sauverait, Cordélia allait tuer cette garce d'avocate pour l'avoir lâchée au milieu d'une fosse d'égouts.

Cordélia écouta les voix autour d'elle. Ouaip, Anglais-Anglais, l'Anglais de Wesley. Enfin, pas exactement l'Anglais de Wesley, mais définitivement pas l'Anglais de L.A. Elle fixa les gens; elle avait vu ces laids vêtements, auparavant. Mais dans les films, ils étaient plus propres. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait atterri dans une version plus sale et plus moche d'un conte de Dickens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une autre dimension copierait l'Angleterre du 19ème siècle et le ferait de façon si dégoûtante ? Les rues étaient garnies par des appartements dilapidés mais occupés. Eww, grimaça-t-elle alors qu'une femme jetait un seau rempli d'un liquide semblant infecte, d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Bien, Cordélia découvrit d'où venait la puanteur, ou du moins d'où une partie de la puanteur venait. Dégoûtant. Cordélia jeta un oeil plus loin sur la route. Elle vit des fournisseurs colporter leur marchandise, tout pour de la nourriture, des vêtements aux fleurs, elle cligna des yeux. Et elles-mêmes, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle remarqua un groupe de femmes faire des signes et appeler les hommes qui passaient par là.

Les yeux de Cordélia se reposèrent sur le chariot de fleurs. Une vieille femme remplissait un panier de fleur. La vieille femme portait un manteau qui cachait presque tout ce qui devait être un désastre de mode en-dessous. Cordélia baissa les yeux sur sa robe rouge brillant en soie. Appropriée pour une audition, pas appropriée là-bas. Ca n'était pas le moment ou l'endroit d'attirer l'attention. Elle avait besoin de quelques autres vêtements, ou au moins un manteau. Argent, Cordélia avant besoin d'argent. Si cette dimension était une réplique de l'Angleterre du 19ème siècle, alors elle utiliserait de l'argent. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Angel et une délivrance, alors Cordélia accepterait l'argent, pour l'instant. Biensûr, la garce d'avocate n'avait pas prit la peine de jeter le sac de Cordélia. Cordélia secoua la tête. Son sac n'aurait été d'aucune utilité; ça n'était définitivement pas l'endroit qui acceptait VISA ou MasterCard.

Mais les perles marchaient à n'importe quel siècle, sa main frôla le collier autour de son cou, Cordélia espérait juste qu'elles marcheraient dans cette dimension. Ok, ce voisinage devait avoir une sorte de bureau de prêts sur gages. Mais, comment y arriver, sans recevoir de proposition ou être arrêtée pour indécence. Cordélia regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle vit un fil avec des vêtements qui séchaient accrochés entre deux bâtiments. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces personnes se tracassaient; ces vêtements et chiffons n'étaient pas propres. Mais, il y avait un manteau.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre Huit **

"Angel…" Wesley se stoppa. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. Angel avait raison. Cordélia avait disparut. Elle ne s'était pas montrée à l'audition, elle n'était pas à son appartement; elle ne répondait pas à son portable. Cordélia répondait toujours à son portable.

"Angel, il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte dans son appartement."

"Et alors, tout ce que ça veut dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas été attaquée là-bas. Où est-elle?" grogna Angel, faisant les cent pas. Cordélia s'était volatilisée. De la peur, de la rage bouillonnaient dans son corps. C'était insupportable. Plus frustrant que quand Cordy avait été aspirée à Pyléa, au moins là ils savaient où elle était partie et avait un point de départ d'où commencé pour la trouver. Mais maintenant, rien. Le point fort d'Angel frappa dans le comptoir, brisant le bois.

Gunn rentra dans le lobby, regarda le comptoir puis Angel. Il lança un sourire d'excuse au regard noir et à la tonalité du vampire.

"Alors?"

"Les flics n'ont toujours rien vu avec mon camion."

"Tu leur as donné l'adresse du studio?"

"Ouais, avant qu'on y aille, mais aucun signe de lui dans le quartier autour de l'endroit ou autre part. Merde, Angel, les flics ne cherchent pas, ils ne le trouveront pas, à moins qu'il ne soit garé illégalement."

Le point d'Angel se leva encore.

"Angel."

Angel ignora Wesley et fixa son point alors qu'il se desserrait. "Ongles, Cordélia a dit qu'elle allait aller faire arranger son ongle avant l'audition. Où se fait-elle faire ses ongles?" grogna Angel.

Wesley et Gunn eurent encore l'air penaud.

"La Galerie Des Cheveux & Ongles. J'y vais aussi, enfin, en fait Cordy m'a amené là en premier." remua Fred, agitant ses ongles vers ses cheveux. Elle déglutit alors que le regard fixe d'Angel se focalisait sur elle. "Hum, c'est sur la dixième près du Boulevard."

Angel était hors de la porte avant que Fred n'ait fini.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre Neuf **

Cordélia renifla l'épais lainage autour de ses épaules et grimaça. Elle allait simplement devoir accepter le fait qu'elle n'allait pas rester propre dans cette dimension. Cordélia stoppa le 'eww' qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche alors que son pied marchait dans une mixture infecte. Elle eut des hauts-cœur pendant qu'elle soulevait son pied, la boue suintait à travers les courroies de ses sandales. Cordélia savait simplement qu'elle avait marché dans les eaux d'égouts non traitées. Ses chaussures étaient ruinées et elle allait probablement attraper une sale maladie. Oh, elle était en enfer d'accord, et Lilah était morte. Cordélia espérait sérieusement que les avocats de Wolfram & Hart la jouerait dure quand Angel aurait compris que la garce l'avait kidnappée. Ok, bon, Angel ne la tuerait pas réellement, mais il pourrait la terrifier à fond. Cordélia espérait que la garce ferait pipi dans son pantalon à la mode très cher. Cordélia baissa les yeux sur ses pieds encore, ses sandales étaient ruinées. Elle soupira. Oh bien, elle aurait été obligée de s'en débarrassé dans un avenir proche, de toute façon. Des sangles rouges qui exposaient ses brillants orteils rouges pédicurés n'étaient pas vraiment dans la norme dans cet endroit.

Cordélia continua à descendre la rue, faisant attention à éviter les flaques de boues et de regarder les passants dans les yeux. Elle leva les yeux de temps en temps pour étudier les enseignes en bois qui pendaient au-dessus des portes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle vit trois cercles pendre d'une barre peinte sur l'enseigne devant elle. Pas un néon mais définitivement le symbole universel pour un bureau de prêts sur gages. Mince, cette dimension copiait bien, à part pour le côté crasseux. Cordélia ôta rapidement son collier et ouvrit la porte du magasin sombre. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vends?"

Cordélia sursauta à la voix profonde. Elle tendit ses perles à l'homme costaud derrière le comptoir. L'homme regarda le collier d'un oeil, et ensuite frotta les perles contre ses dents. Il cligna des yeux, regarda le collier puis Cordélia. Il repoussa le collier vers elle.

"Je dirige un endroit respectable. Je ne projette pas de finir à Newgate."

"Excusez-moi," Cordélia repoussa le collier vers l'homme. "Elles sont vraies."

"Oui, elles le sont. Tu les as dérobées, c'est certain."

"Dérobées… Oh, je ne les ai pas volées, je le jure. C'était un cadeau."

"Qui donnerait une telle parure à quelqu'un dans ton genre?" L'homme regarda le sale manteau de Cordélia.

Cordélia se renfrogna et réprima sa réplique à la tonalité dérogatoire de l'homme. "Je ne l'ai pas vole, espèce de rustre." Ok, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas réprimé toute sa réplique.

"D'où viens-tu?'

"Uh?" Merde.

"Les colonies, tu es une Yankee. Qu'est-ce que fait une Yankee dans l'East End?" _(Ce sont les quartiers pauvres et populeux de la partir Est de Londres, de Glasgow.)_

Les yeux de Cordélia s'agrandirent. La dimension avait copié la fondation des colonies et de la Révolution américaine? Et l'East End d'où? "Les Etats-Unis, ok." Acquiesça-t-elle.

"C'est ce que je pensais, pays irréligieux"

"Ecoutez, vous allez me les acheter ou quoi? Ce sont des vraies, je ne les ai pas volées…." Cordélia fit une pause, essayant de se calmer. Plus de mouches avec du miel, plus de mouches avec du miel, se répéta-t-elle et elle recommença. "Monsieur, je suis désolée d'être si grossière, mais j'ai plus ou moins été abandonnée ici avec seulement des vêtements sur le dos et ceci. J'ai besoin d'argent. C'était un cadeau. S'il-vous-plait."

L'homme regarda le manteau de Cordélia encore une fois, puis son visage. "Viens dans la lumière, jeune fille."

"Quoi?" Cordélia savait simplement qu'elle allait perdre patience.

"Dans la lumière, jeune fille."

Cordélia bougea vers la faible lumière sur le comptoir. Elle fixa l'homme alors qu'il l'étudiait. L'homme se pencha en arrière sur ses talons et leva un sourcil. "Laisse-moi voir tes mains."

"Uh?" Cordélia leva ses mains devant l'insistance de l'homme.

L'homme étudia les longs doigts délicats. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant le vernis rouge. Le signe d'une putain. Il regarda encore le visage de Cordélia. Mais si la fille était une putain, elle ne l'était pas depuis longtemps; enfin ça ou les colonies traitaient leurs femmes de commerce plus gentiment qu'en Angleterre. Il n'y avait aucun signe de boissons, de maladies ou de dureté dans ses yeux et elle avait toutes ses dents, en fait, elle était assez jolie. "T'es pas pour les honnêtes jours de travail dur, pas vrai? Peut-être que tu les as dérobées. Ou tu t'es vendue pour elles." Il observa son expression.

Les yeux de Cordélia lancèrent des poignards. Cordélia eut envie de frapper quelque chose, surtout l'homme debout entre elle et son moyen d'obtenir de la nourriture.

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de l'homme. Ca oui, celle-là était une fière. Et si elle était une putain de commerce, alors lui était l'amant de la Reine.

"Abandonnée, il disait qu'il était un gentleman, hein?"

La frustration de Cordélia se changea en espoir comme elle entendit le ton sympathique.

Cordélia réfléchi rapidement. "Tout est tellement horrible," Cordélia laissa une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. "Il disait qu'il serait là, me prendrait dans sa famille, m'épouserait. Que vais-je faire?" Merci Seigneur pour les romans à l'eau de rose.

"Là, là jeune fille. J'ai eu une fille à moi. Les hommes peuvent être des bâtards, ça c'est sûr." L'homme prit le collier. "Au moins, il t'a donné un cadeau de valeur. C'est triste, combien de fois les jupes qui sont jetées de côté viennent avec du toc ou un voile de mort. C'est triste. _(désolé, je suis pas sure que ça veuille vraiment dire quelque chose, mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu)_"

Cordélia décida de laisser glisser ce commentaire et d'accepter les pièces de monnaie avec reconnaissance. Elle regarda les lourdes pièces en or; elle les porta sous la lumière, les étudiant. Une tête de monarque était gravée dans la pièce, aussi bien que les mots, 'Dieu sauve la Reine'. Elle n'était pas sure, mais elles avaient l'air réelles, trop réelles en fait. Avec un peu d'agitation, elle leva les yeux. "C'est pas pour avoir l'air folle, mais on est en quelle année?"

L'homme la fixa. "1889."

Cordélia lui lança un grand sourire. "C'est ce que je croyais, ce voyage à travers la mer et tout ça m'a fait penser que j'étais tombée hors du monde. Mais non, je suis ici en Angleterre… à…"

"Londres. Whitechappel. Tu ne sais pas où tu es jeune fille?"

"L'air de la mer, je viens des States, je ne me sens vraiment pas moi-même pour l'instant. Whitechappel, la maison de Jack l'Eventreur, magnifique." L'estomac de Cordélia se serra.

Un sombre air menaçant descendu sur le visage de l'homme. "Ca n'est pas le cas pour ce bâtard à East End, certain disent qu'il était un docteur de société qui jouaient des jeux, certains disent qu'il était un Juif, je dis qu'il était Satan personnifié. "

L'estomac de Cordélia se serra. Elle avait l'horrible soupçon que ça n'était pas juste une certaine dimension copiée de l'Angleterre du 19ème siècle, mais la chose réelle. Comment diable est-ce que Wolfram & Hart l'avait renvoyé dans le passé et pourquoi? Cordélia ne pouvait pas y penser. Dimension, passé ça ne faisait aucune différence, entre le pouvoir de persuasion d'Angel et l'intelligence de Wesley, ils trouveraient comment la sauver. Elle avait juste besoin de rester calme, inaperçue et malheureusement de rester à Whitechappel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent. Ses pensées furent interrompues par les derniers mots de l'homme.

"C'était Satan, répandant sa malveillance, puis retournant en enfer où est sa place, mais pas avant qu'il ne prenne ma Mary." Les yeux de l'homme étaient remplis de colère et de tristesse.

"Mary?"

"Oui, ma fille."

Cordélia ferma les yeux. Cordélia n'était pas du genre à étudier les tueurs en série; elle avait assez de sang et de terreur à travers ses visions. Mais elle connaissait Jack l'Eventreur, tout le monde connaissait le premier tueur en série, ou du moins le premier rapporté, célèbre pour sa brutalité et son travail insaisissable. Wesley lui avait dit une fois que certains du Conseil des Observateurs croyaient que l'Eventreur était un démon, probablement un vampire, mais ils ne le savaient même pas. C'était juste des spéculations. Cordélia pensait que c'était juste un groupe d'humains qui exposait des excuses, des humains qui ne pouvaient pas accepter qu'un autre humain puisse être si maléfique. Ce qui était stupide étant donné tous les glorieux exemples de malfaisance dont la race humaine pouvait se vanter. Cordélia leva une main et caressa le visage bourru de l'homme. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Elle ne méritait pas cette horreur, personne ne le mérite"

Le grand homme cligna des yeux et s'écarta vite, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Ca oui."

Cordélia sourit. "Merci."

"Oui."

Cordélia se tourna pour s'en aller.

L'homme l'observa. Un morceau gâché de fantaisie, peut-être, mais définitivement une dame. Sa Mary n'aurait jamais été considérée comme une dame, mais elle l'était – avant que les rues et le diable ne la prennent. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver à une autre, pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

"Mon enfant."

"Humm?" Cordélia fit une pause. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'attitude de l'homme avait fait un tour complet de 360 degrés par rapport à elle.

L'homme vit la question dans ses grands yeux. Il sourit. Elle lui rappelait vraiment sa Mary perdue.

"Tu va avoir besoin d'un endroit où rester et un travail. Ces pièces ne t'amèneront pas bien loin, ensuite les rues seront ta seule option."

Cordélia regarda les pièces dans sa main. Elle ne savait même pas jusqu'où elles la mèneraient. De l'accablement et de la faiblesse l'envahirent. Elle était perdue, vraiment perdue. Pitié, Angel, supplia-t-elle.

"Gerty dirige une auberge plus bas dans la rue, à l'extrémité de East End. C'est aussi respectable que ce que tu vas avoir dans un bordel. Dis-lui que Pa Kelly t'envoi, elle te mettra dans une vrai chambre avec un vrai lit, et te donnera un travail, mais jeune fille, ne va pas à l'étage, c'est là où la lumière des jupes manie habillement leur commerce. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça."

Les yeux de Pa s'agrandirent comme Cordélia rempli la pièce avec un brillant sourire. Seigneur, cette enfant pouvait prendre le vent hors de n'importe quelle voile d'homme.

"Ne les laisse pas t'emmener en haut de ces escaliers." Avertit-il. "Et l'Eventreur a été silencieux depuis presque un an, mais ne sort pas le soir dans l'obscurité."

Cordélia gloussa et sourit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais nul part où je ne veux pas aller… à moins que je ne sois droguée, attachée ou ensorcelée, et le truc après le coucher du soleil, c'est déjà couvert." Elle rit devant l'expression de Pa. "J'irai bien," sourit-elle, en courant pour placer un baiser sur la joue de l'homme. "Merci, Pa."

Des larmes menacèrent de couler le long des joues rougissantes de Pa. Il allait devoir rendre une visite à Gerty très bientôt. Il s'assurait que la magnifique enfant ne finirait pas comme sa Mary.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre Dix **

Angel balaya la rue du regard.

Wesley stoppa Gunn, alors que l'homme noir était sur le point de faire un commentaire. "Laisse-le être."

Angel chercha l'odeur de Cordélia dans l'air de la nuit.

Ils avaient atteint le salon il y avait un moment. Assez longtemps pour découvrir que Cordélia avait été là, qu'elle avait parlé de la publicité et comment elle avait hésité entre conduire jusque là-bas ou simplement marcher. La distance entre le salon et les studios n'était pas trop grande et se garer à L.A était un enfer. Elle avait décidé de marcher; ça avait été une belle journée. Le brouillard fumeux était moins étouffant que d'habitude.

Ils avaient rapidement trouvé le camion de Gunn. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de lutte. Donc, maintenant Wesley et Gunn balayaient visuellement la zone, pendant qu'Angel utilisait ses sens plus discernant pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui mènerait à Cordélia.

Fred regardait les hommes et le vampire, impressionnant, mais pas vraiment efficace. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur un kiosque à journaux de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle commença à traverser. Des pneus crissèrent et elle sauta en arrière. Le bruit attira l'attention d'Angel, Wesley, et Gunn sur elle.

"Fred qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Wesley.

"Je pensais qu'au lieu de rester ici à regarder et sentir, que peut-être on devrait lui demander," elle pointa le vendeur du kiosque, "s'il a vu Cordy." Elle cligna nerveusement des yeux. "Je veux dire qui ne remarque pas Cordy?"

Angel fut de l'autre côté de la rue en un instant. Wesley et Gunn suivirent plus lentement en évitant le trafic.

Fred fit la moue pendant un moment. C'était son idée. Elle haussa les épaules et traversa la rue avec hésitation. Elle atteint le trottoir d'en face à temps pour entendre Wesley dire à Angel de reposer l'homme au sol.

Il y avait des moments où Fred enviait la beauté de Cordélia, sa confiance et sa relation avec Angel, c'était excepté quand des choses comme ça se produisaient. Fred devait donner du crédit quand le crédit était dû, biensûr, Fred savait qu'Angel n'était pas une bête, mais quelque fois il pouvait être plutôt difficile. Et Cordélia avait définitivement la capacité d'apprivoiser la bête. Fred grimaça au choix de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire la partie avec bête, juré.

"Angel," répéta Wesley. "Gunn."

"Ouais. Angel, c'est pas productif, effrayant. Repose l'homme au sol."

Angel grogna, mais relâcha l'homme.

Les yeux du vieil homme étaient grands et son corps tremblait. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec lui?"

"Il est un petit peu émotif, pas dangereux, juste un peu nerveux." Expliqua Wesley.

L'homme noir froissé plissa les yeux d'une manière louche. "Nerveux, biensûr."

"Oui, bien, nous nous demandions si vous étiez là cet après-midi?"

"24-7 _(24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7)_, c'est ce que dit l'enseigne."

Wesley fit un signe de tête vers l'enseigne en carton qui proclamait que le kiosque s'ouvrait 24 heures. "Oui, bien alors vous étiez là cet après-midi."

"Ouais," l'homme rétréci ses yeux.

"Vous serait-il arrivé de voir une jeune femme, dans les 20 ans, cheveux sombres, robe rouge, jolie?"

"C'est L.A, allez."

"Elle est…" calla Wesley, comment décrire Cordélia. Il y avait l'évidence, mais le vieil homme avait raison, c'était L.A, les jolies femmes se comptaient par centaines. Alors comment expliquer que Cordélia était quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de spécial?

"Elle fait que le temps s'arrête, que la respiration se stoppe dans votre gorge." dit Angel.

"Oh, elle."

"Vous l'avez vue ?"

"J'en sais rien. Quel genre de description c'est ça, à part une malade d'amour. Mais j'ai bien vu une très belle jeune fille en robe rouge, mais c'était une actrice."

"Une actrice?" demanda Wesley.

"Ouais, ils tournaient, l'homme a dit que c'était pour un nouveau film."

"Tournaient quoi?'

"Vous voyez c'était tout excitant, au début. La plupart du temps, vous pouvez voir les équipes du film; vous savez, les rues bloquées, les bandes jaunes, la police qui vous dit de rester éloigné. Mais cette fois-ci, rien de tout ça. J'ai cru que c'était réel."

"Qu'est-ce qui était réel?" La voix d'Angel était basse, le grognement vibrait dans sa gorge.

Le vieil homme sursauta avec le bruit. "Pourquoi fait-il ça?"

"Condition nerveuse, s'il-vous-plaît ignorez-le et continuez." recommanda Wesley.

"C'est ça, j'ai vu une camionnette sombre s'arrêter et arracher la jolie actrice de la rue. Puis whoosh, partie. Ca avait l'air réel, j'étais sur le point d'appeler les flics, quand le monsieur est venu et m'a dit que tout ça était pour un film. Les caméras étaient là-haut dans les fenêtres, il a dit qu'ils voulaient expérimenter les prises. " Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers où il avait pointé. " C'est marrant, je n'ai jamais vu les caméras monter là-haut, ou descendre d'ailleurs. Bizarre."

"Gunn."

"Pigé." Répondit Gunn, prenant le bras d'Angel, tirant le vampire loin du vieil homme. "Angel, c'est pas lui que tu veux tuer. Ok."

Angel grogna. "Lâche-moi."

"Angel."

"Gunn," La voix d'Angel était basse et implacable.

Gunn haussa les épaules et abandonna.

Angel se dirigea vers le vieil homme. "La personne qui vous a expliqué que ce que vous avez vu était un film, avait-il un nom?" dit calmement Angel.

"Non, mais il m'a donné une carte."

"Vraiment, puis-je la voir?"

Les yeux du vieil homme se rétrécirent à nouveau, il n'aimait pas non plus l'approche calme de l'homme sombre. La tranquillité était simplement, si pas plus effrayante que la folie. Mais, si lui donner la carte se débarrasserait de lui, alors elle était sienne.

"Ok." Le vieil homme donna la carte de visite professionnelle à Angel.

Angel la regarda; avec un grognement féroce, il fit une boule de la petite carte et traversa la rue rapidement.

"L'Anglais?" demanda Gunn déchiré entre l'envie de suivre le vampire et de découvrir ce qui l'avait fait décamper.

Wesley ramassa la carte froissée. "Non." Wesley secoua la tête. "Non." Répéta-t-il. "Wolfram & Hart." La carte endommagée tomba par terre.

"Merde."

"Allons-y. Ca doit être un piège."

"On ne va pas le rattraper."

"Alors…."

Les mots de Wesley furent étouffer par le bruit des pneus d'Angel qui couinèrent contre le bord comme la décapotable noir s'arrêtait.

"Angel…" commença Wesley et il s'arrêta alors que le moteur de la voiture commençait à se mettre en marche. "Evidemment, tu es pressé," marmonna Wesley alors qu'il sautait par-dessus la porte du passager.

"Fred, prend soin de mon camion." Gunn lança ses clés alors qu'il sautait à l'arrière du véhicule maintenant en marche.

Fred regarda pendant que la voiture noire s'éloignait. Ca n'était pas juste, ça avait été son idée de parler au vendeur du kiosque en premier lieu. Oh bien. Fred fit un sourire nerveux au vieil homme. "Merci."

L'acquiescement de l'homme et son regard montrèrent clairement qu'il était content de se débarrasser d'eux.

* * *

"Angel, tu sais que ça doit être un piège."

Angel resta silencieux alors qu'il agrippait le volant. Il quitterait Wolfram & Hart avec des corps, du sang et des pierres s'il ne trouvait pas Cordélia.

"Angel, la prophétie, Wolfram & Hart l'a peut-être trouvé. Et ils ont prit Cordélia pour t'amener à eux. Ils ont peut-être trouvé une drogue ou un gaz ou quelque chose qui puisse relâcher Angélus."

"Ouais, ensuite ils pourront simplement te nourrir avec Cordélia, je veux dire le. Le mec maléfique, pas toi. Puis tu seras damné et Cordy sera morte. Peut-être que tu devrais nous laisser, l'Anglais et moi, aller vérifier les choses d'abord."

"Je ne perdrai mon âme avec de la drogue ou du gaz."

"Angel, permets-moi de dire le contraire, c'est déjà arrivé auparavant."

"Ca ne sera pas le cas maintenant."

"Angel, je sais que tu veux trouver Cordélia, nous le voulons tous. Mais, tu ne peux pas laisser ça t'aveugler des risques. Les drogues peuvent créer ce sentiment..."

"Mon âme est permanente."

"Qui stimule l'euphorie…. Quoi? Ton âme est permanente, depuis quand, comment, pourquoi est-ce que je ne le savais pas?"

"Ma révélation."

"Tu n'as jamais dit que ta révélation incluait la permanence de ton âme, hein Gunn."

"Diable, non. Je m'en serais souvenu."

"Tu es sûr? Je veux dire as-tu…" Les yeux de Wesley s'agrandirent. "Toi et Cordélia n'avez pas… non, elle semblait assez positive que Buffy était ton âme sœur, et je ne peux pas imaginer…. Je ne veux pas l'imaginer… As-tu?"

"Cordélia ne le sait pas et non, je ne l'ai pas testé, par aucun moyen. Comme si ça aurait marché sans Cordélia."

"Arrête, les images mentales…" Gunn grimaça à l'arrière. "Tu parles de Cordy, hey c'est comme si tu parlais de ma sœur. Elle ne couche pas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était Angel?"

"Rien."

"Oh, j'ai cru que tu avais marmonné ou plutôt grogné quelque chose." Wesley secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas rire. Il ne devrait pas rire, c'était vraiment sérieux. Mais le grognement d'Angel à l'idée que Cordélia ne coucherait pas était amusent et un petit peu dérangeant quand il y réfléchissait un peu. Gunn avait raison; ça n'était pas les images mentales qu'il souhaitait avoir.

"J'ai dit que Lorne l'avait vérifiée. Mon âme est permanente."

"C'est bien. Mais la prophétie réclame que ce soit le démon à l'intérieur qui tue Cordélia. C'est Angélus. Bien Dieu, est-ce que Wolfram & Hart a trouvé un moyen de t'ôter ton âme permanente ? Angel, tu devrais vraiment laisser Gunn et moi aller vérifier les chose avant que tu n'ailles dans un piège."

"Je viens."

"Et si c'est le cas?"

"Alors vous tuez Angélus et sauvez Cordélia."

"Oh. Ca ressemble à un plan." Wesley lança un regard à Gunn.

Gunn haussa les épaules. "Les pistolets tranquillisants sont dans le camion ok?"


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre Onze **

Cordélia commençait vraiment à avoir une crise de foi. Elle était sure qu'Angel serait déjà venu maintenant. Ca faisait cinq jours. Peut-être que le temps avançaient différemment ici. Elle ne savait simplement pas. Cordélia regarda le plateau qu'elle tenait avec dégoût. Encore une fois dans les profondes tranchées, qu'est-ce que ça disait? Mince. Oh bien, et que dites-vous de, encore une fois dans la masse grouillante d'hommes puants et peloteurs. Cordélia prit une profonde respiration et se risqua à sortir du bar de l'auberge. Elle supposait qu'elle devrait être reconnaissante. Gerty lui avait donné un job et après des refus répétés de la part de Cordélia, Gerty lui avait donné un endroit où dormir autre qu'à l'étage. Et en parlant relativement, la pièce, même avec les rats et les poux de lit, était un palace comparé à certaines maisons de logement qu'elle avait vu. Les conditions de vie à East End étaient aberrantes; elle ne savait pas comment l'Angleterre avait fait pour aller jusqu'au 20ème siècle. De tout droits, la population aurait dû s'éteindre de la pauvreté, la maladie et du désespoir. Si Cordélia devait rester collée dans ce trou de l'enfer plus longtemps, elle serait peut-être obligée de commencer le suffrage, la réforme de l'emploi, et les mouvements anti-pollution un peu plus tôt que ce que l'histoire dictait. La seule bonne chose était qu'elle n'avait vu ou sentit via les visions, aucun signe d'activité de démons. Les démons pensaient probablement que cet endroit était trop dégoûtant pour s'y aventurer. Mais, pour sa vie, Cordélia ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Wolfram & Hart l'avait envoyé ici. Etait-ce juste aléatoirement sadique ou avaient-ils un plan ? Peut-être qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle était l'âme sœur d'Angel, peut-être qu'ils la voulaient hors du chemin parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Cordélia ne laisse Angel perdre son âme. Ce qui était vrai. Mais pour quelques raisons, elle ne pensait pas que Wolfram & Hart avait peur de ses capacités. Tout le monde soit jugeait mal soit sous-estimait Cordélia. Excepté Angel. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait autant; il lui donnait du crédit et l'estimait. Un sentiment vraiment grisant. C'était dommage qu'il était un type mort qui était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Autrement… Stupides pensées, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer avec des 'et si' et 'peut-être'. Les faits étaient les faits, Angel aimait Buffy, et Cordélia était coincée dans le passé crasseux et puant. Là toute suite, elle aurait été tentée de vendre son âme pour pot de savon et un bidon de Lysol. _(marque de produit pour nettoyer)_

Ses pensées divagatrices furent interrompues par le bruit d'un rire et le frisson qu'il apporta le long de son épine dorsale. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Angel, merci seigneur, elle laissa tomber son plateau et commença à lever ses jupes pour courir jusqu'à lui. Cordélia remarqua instantanément dans un froncement de sourcils qu'il était parvenu à obtenir un meilleur costume du 19ème siècle qu'elle, il avait l'air plutôt bien dedans, aussi, vraiment bien, mais rien ne pouvait battre son cache-poussière noir. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de rentrer à la maison. Le pas accru de Cordélia ralenti comme elle entendit une autre voix.

"Partons de ce trou de l'enfer, il y a une soirée à la mode dans les quartiers résidentiels de la ville avec beaucoup de pièces savoureuses."

Cordélia s'arrêta et fixa. Spike, pourquoi est-ce que Angel amènerait Spike pour la sauver ? Biensûr, peut-être que Spike faisait partie des gentils d'une manière puce obligatoire, mais pourquoi? Elle fit un pas plus près, ignorant les cris fâchés des hommes sur qui son plateau traînait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses pieds calèrent alors que l'agitation derrière elle devenait plus bruyante. Darla, Drusilla. Elle regarda alors que les deux vampires se glissèrent à côté d'Angel et Spike.

"Spikey a raison, allez papa, c'est tellement ennuyant. Allons à une soirée."

"Oui, Angélus," rit Darla. "Tu ne peux pas sortir le bar hors de toi, n'est-ce pas, mon homme? Vraiment, Whitechapel?"

Oh merde, Cordélia trébucha en arrière percutant les hommes qui étaient venus derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, serveuse. C'était mon nouveau costume."

"Lâchez-moi," gémit-elle. Cordélia devait sortir d'ici. Sa vue clignota de focalisée à non-focalisée alors qu'une douleur familière commença à s'accumuler dans son crâne. Seigneur non, pitié, gémit-elle comme les images l'envahirent.

Cordélia tomba, une main agrippant sa tête, l'autre agrippant une chaise en bois pour soutenir sa chute. Des larmes commencèrent à se former, alors que la chaise se cassa, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre.

"La serveuse est possédée."

"Sort du Moyen-Age, elle est en train d'avoir une de ces crises d'épilepsie à propos desquelles j'ai lu. Je suis content de ne pas avoir coucher avec elle."

Les voix se pressaient dans sa tête alors que les flashs de la vision s'estompaient.

"Cordy, ma chérie, Cordy."

Cordélia laissa les grandes mains la relever. Elle cligna des yeux. "Pa."

"Allez mon enfant, je vais prendre soin de toi. Reculez bandes d'idiots, laissez la fille respirer."

"Je vais bien," Cordélia se mit debout, se tournant pour donner un sourire reconnaissant à Pa, sa main tenant toujours le dossier cassé de la chaise. Son regard se gela alors qu'elle fixait droit dans Drusilla. La vampire avait fait son chemin à travers le cercle qui s'était formé autour de Cordélia.

"Qu'ont dit les petits oiseaux?" demanda la vampire élancée à Cordélia. "Papa, les oiseaux parlent à la jolie."

Cordélia perdu patience. Elle détestait Dru juste autant qu'elle détestait Darla. Les garces non-vivantes n'avaient causé à Angel rien sauf de la douleur et du broyage de noir majeur, et sans mentionner risqué sa rédemption. Ca et le stress et la frustration des cinq derniers jours, la douleur et l'horreur de la vision, le firent. Cordélia ne pu s'en empêcher. Elle perdit patience.

"Eloigne-toi de moi, sale garce tarée et morte." Cordélia frappa le dossier de la chaise en bois contre la surface dure de la table, brisant le bois; faisant deux très belles pointes. Elle la pointa vers Drusilla.

"Dru, chaton, il est temps de partir." Spike bougea dans la foule, faisant signe à sa compagne de s'éloigner des morceaux de bois.

"Pas très intelligent de menacer ma princesse."

"Va te faire foutre, Willy." rétorqua Cordélia, gardant fermement les pieux.

Spike laissa échapper un grognement bas.

"Effrayant, que dirais-tu que je hurle vampire et pieute tes fesses ?" murmura Cordélia.

"Cordy?"

"Reste éloigné, Pa. Ces personnes partaient justement, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Merci à toi pour avoir fait de ceci un soir mémorable," Les yeux d'Angélus accrochèrent ceux de Cordélia. "Très mémorable."

Cordélia réprima le frisson qui parcourus son être alors qu'elle soutenu le regard fixe du démon. "Bonne nuit alors," lâcha-t-elle.

"Je suis sûr que nous nous rencontrerons encore."

"Pars ou je fais le truc de Van Helsing."

Angélus haussa les épaules dans l'ignorance puis fit un grand sourire et fit un signe à Darla, Spike, et Dru.

Cordélia resta debout complètement immobile alors que les vampires partaient.

"Cordy?"

"Pa, peux-tu STP utiliser ton charme avec Gerty et t'assurer que j'ai toujours un travail ? Dis-lui de prendre les trucs cassés hors de mon salaire, pour ce que ça vaut."

"Mais,"

"J'ai ces maux de tête, ça n'affectera pas mon travail, STP." Elle fit un sourire et cligna des yeux.

Pa commença à tourner au rose et acquiesça.

"Merci," rayonna-t-elle.

Pa savait que cette fille était un peu étrange, mais ce sourire.

Cordélia fit un rapide petit sourire aux autres clients qui les fixaient. "Désolé, j'avais pas l'intention d'interrompre quoi que ce soit. Le spectacle est terminé, retourné à ce que vous voulez," dit-elle alors qu'elle courait vers la porte de l'auberge. Cordélia se concentra et récita les mots qu'elle avait mémorisés aussitôt qu'elle avait réalisé que les vampires existaient. L'auberge était en sécurité, pour l'instant du moins.

Cordélia mit le pieu en bois dans sa jupe et couru pour aller prendre l'autre. Elle ne savait pas comment ça aiderait avec ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais peut-être que ça pourrait la garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive là-bas. Ensuite elle s'échappa par la porte. Cordélia regarda autour d'elle. Merde, elle ne pouvait pas dire si le 'Fléau de l'Europe' avait réellement quitté la zone ou pas, mais ça n'était pas son souci là tout de suite. Elle devait aller dans la ruelle. Bon sang, tout arrivait en même temps. Cordélia se précipita le long de la rue, faisant attention de remarquer chaque ombre ou bruit. Finalement, elle arriva dans la ruelle, juste à temps pour voir l'homme avec le grand manteau sombre levé son couteau vers la gorge de la femme. Cordélia bougea rapidement ramassant un grand tuyau de plomb qui traînait et frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle relâcha sa respiration alors que l'homme tombait, assommé, par terre.

La femme la fixa les yeux grand ouvert, sa terreur évidente dans son maintien. Cordélia la reconnut; c'était l'une des prostituées locales qui fréquentaient l'auberge.

"Le diable, Eventreur…"

"Pars, cours." recommanda Cordélia. La femme cligna des yeux, acquiesça, puis déguerpi.

Cordélia fixa l'homme tombé. Elle s'agenouilla, ses doigts atteignant sa poitrine. Mince, il était humain. Elle n'avait jamais tué un humain auparavant, n'avait jamais voulu le faire, bon ok, peut-être un ou deux, mais c'était juste des paroles. Mais Jack l'Eventreur, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser simplement se réveiller et partir. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas, il n'était peut-être pas un démon, mais il était purement maléfique. Il y avait toujours la police. Mais, ça n'était pas le 21ème siècle avec son évidence légale et les seules témoins étaient une putain et elle, qui était une serveuse de bar pas beaucoup plus élevée sur l'échelle de crédibilité. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le risquer. Cordélia se leva pour lever le tuyau encore une fois, priant pour son âme.

"La vue et la soif du sang, une combinaison intrigante."

Merde. Cordélia laissa tomber le tuyau de plomb et saisit les pieux en bois alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à Angélus. Elle regarda autour pour le reste des quatre vampires. "Où est l'entourage ? J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais toujours une audience."

"Je suis flatté."

"Ne le sois pas." Cordélia ne pouvait pas s'offrir d'ôter ses yeux d'Angélus, mais elle devait savoir où étaient localisés les autres des deux couples maléfiques. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre le mur. Bon, elle était bien et royalement baisée s'ils étaient au-dessus.

"Mais, c'est juste toi et moi."

"Ouais, biensûr, comme si cette garce de Blonde te quitterait des yeux, trouve-toi une vie," Cordélia ne pu s'en empêcher, elle commença à rire. "Trouve-toi une vie, pigé." Cordélia réussi à se ravoir. "Sort. Sort d'où que tu sois, sale pouffiasse blonde et morte. Je te l'avais dit." sourit Cordélia à Angélus alors que Darla tomba d'en haut. "Elle est possessive, pas vrai?" Cordélia se recula encore plus contre le mur, son autre main sortant un deuxième pieu. "Je ne suis peut-être pas une tueuse, mais j'ai été entraînée par l'une d'elle et un vampire avec une âme."

"Ame, " dit involontairement Angélus.

"Habitue-toi à le dire."

"Darla, " ordonna Angélus.

"Je la veux morte, elle sait qui nous sommes."

"Qui? Pitié, quoi est plus approprié."

"Je la veux morte."

"Je veux, je veux, purée tu as toujours été une pleurnicheuse, j'ai cru que peut-être c'était juste une condition humaine, mais non, ça a toujours été là, ça fait une merveille au sujet de l'exactitude sur toute la publicité du fléau de l'Europe. Et ton goût pour les femmes," lança-t-elle à Angélus. "Une imbécile, et une pleurnicheuse, et ça ne va pas s'arranger."

"Darla." ordonna encore Angélus. "Laisse-la."

"Mon amour."

"Pars."

Darla lui lança un regard noir, "Je te tuerai."

"J'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant." Cordélia roula les yeux.

Darla sorti de la ruelle. Angélus resta. "Tu es intrigante, idiote, probablement folle, mais définitivement d'intérêt ou tout à fait un morceau de tentation." Angélus fut contre Cordélia en une seconde, les pieux au sol. "Tueuse tu n'es point. Mais tu as un esprit et j'aime ça chez une femme."

"Qui aurait pu le dire avec ton record professionnel? Et Angélus, ne me sous-estime pas," dit-elle alors qu'elle portait un troisième pieu contre sa poitrine.

Il s'éloigna lentement et rit. "Tu seras mienne. Oh, je t'ai laissé un présent." rit-il encore alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

"Et je t'en ai laissé un," Cordélia ne savait pas d'où lui venait le courage ou l'idée. Elle pointa le corps inconscient de Jack l'Eventreur. "Bois et sois joyeux, parce que qui sait, demain tu seras peut-être poussière."

Angélus grogna et regarda. Il avait faim. "Merci, j'espère que tu trouveras ton présent aussi appétissant." Il grimaça et recula dans la ruelle, laissant de la place à Cordélia pour passer.

Cordélia ne respira ou ne pensa pas, elle couru simplement. Couru aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers la maison de rapport où elle restait. Elle s'arrêta momentanément pour réciter le sort de barrière à la porte d'entrée et encore une fois à la porte qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Cordélia claqua sa porte. Et le récita une fois de plus. Ok, peut-être exagéré, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sure, Durant les cinq derniers jours Cordélia avait remarqué que chaque étranger dans la zone immédiate faisait leur chemin dans la maison de rapport. De façon évidente, Pa ne savait pas que la lumière des jupes maniait habillement leur commerce ici aussi bien qu'au deuxième étage de l'auberge.

Cordélia s'effondra sur le plancher, l'adrénaline qui avait dirigé toutes ses actions depuis qu'elle avait vu Angélus s'évacuant rapidement de son corps. Des hauts-cœurs secs menacèrent de l'envahir. Elle se releva en trébuchant pour le bassin d'eau. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour Dennis et un bain. Ou... Pitié Angel, viens bientôt. Cordélia se secoua, elle irait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Angel vienne, il avait simplement besoin de venir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter Angélus sans savoir qu'Angel était là. Elle reposa sa tête contre le fer du bassin. Ils l'avaient fait d'une façon ou d'une autre, Wolfram & Hart l'avait renvoyé dans le passé, où le Fléau de l'Europe régnait en maître, et Angélus n'aurait pas son âme avant au moins une autre décennie. Angel avait intérêt à la sauver bientôt, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps.

Cordélia éclaboussa l'eau plus ou moins tiède contre son visage et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses mains cherchant l'oreiller. A la place d'un oreiller, ses mains trouvèrent de la chair refroidie et du sang. Cordélia réprima son cri et fit un bond en l'air. Elle couru vers la lanterne et après quelques essais ratés, alluma l'allumette. Cordélia fixa l'affichage écœurant du corps sans vie de Pa.

Bien, ça avait été stupide de supposer que Jenny Calendar avait été la première tentative d'art mortel grotesque d'Angélus. Cordélia tomba encore contre le mur et regarda. Des larmes jaillirent pour l'homme grand et bourru qui lui avait offert son aide. "Le diable a prit le sien, l'Eventreur est mort."murmura-telle au corps sans vie. "Le mal incarné a volé le sang de satan personnifié." Cordélia refusa de demeurer sur Dieu ou les Puissances ou l'humour sale de qui que ce soit. "Ta Mary a été vengée et maintenant tu peux la protéger au paradis." pria Cordélia, il devait y avoir un paradis pour les innocents que le mal détruisait, il devait simplement y avoir, elle supplia pour n'importe quelle puissance qui écouterait.

Avec une geste rapide de sa main, Cordélia essuya ses larmes et le côté pratique prit le dessus, se demandant ce que diable elle allait faire avec le corps. Elle lutta pour se relever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il était là, juste comme elle l'avait pensé. Angélus avait toujours voulu savoir que le cadeau était reçu et apprécié. Cordélia força un sourire gai dans l'obscurité. Faire que le bâtard se questionne. Elle fit un signe.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre Douze **

"Lilah est toujours dans le bâtiment." Angel pointa une sombre Mercedes parquée dans le parking souterrain de Wolfram & Hart.

"Angel, ça serait peut-être mieux de l'attendre ici."

"Cordélia est peut-être là-haut."

"Et elle n'y est peut-être pas. Angel, si tu fais interruption et que c'est un piège alors tu n'aideras pas Cordélia. Il est presque vingt-trois heure; Lilah ne me semble pas être quelqu'un qui aime passer toute la nuit au travail. Donne un peu de temps. STP, Angel. Notre but est de trouver Cordélia, pas d'amener Angélus à Wolfram & Hart. Les risques sont trop grands."

Angel grogna. Sa tête se tourna vite l'ascenseur. "Quelqu'un descend. Retournez à la voiture."

Wesley stoppa sa protestation et avec Gunn se dirigea dans la direction de la voiture. Lui et Gunn prirent position derrière colonnes concrètes séparées, chacun armé avec une arme tranquillisante.

Lilah sorti de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle trifouilla avec sa serviette, alors qu'elle essayait de faire sortir ses clés de voiture hors de son sac. La serviette tomba à terre. "Bon sang" Lilah saisi ses clés et s'abaissa.

"Là, laissez-moi," murmura Angel.

Lilah n'eut pas le temps de se redresser avant qu'Angel ne la saisisse par le cou et la plaque contre le véhicule. "Quand apprendrez-vous que les parkings sont dangereux?" dit-il, son visage de vampire à quelques centimètres du sien, sa voix aussi lisse que de la soie. "Très dangereux, mais aussi je remets en cause votre intelligence, prendre Cordélia n'était définitivement pas très malin, pas du tout. Vous voyez ça, pas vrai." fit Angel avec un grand sourire.

Les pieds de Lilah frappèrent vainement. Angel claqua son corps, l'immobilisant avec son plus grand poids et sa force. "Lilah, la seule manière possible que vous n'hurliez pas de douleur dans la prochaine minute est si vous me dites où elle est." La main libre d'Angel agrippa le bras de la femme terrifiée, le tirant d'un coup sec derrière son dos à elle. "Plus que 50 secondes." Il tordit son bras.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Nous n'avons pas votre visionnaire."

"Mauvaise réponse." Angel tordit, jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement s'entende. Le cri de Lilah fut étouffé comme Angel pressa sa main sur sa bouche. "Devons-nous encore essayer ? Mais, je dois vous avertir que je perds patience, je ne peux pas garantir que je serai aussi gentil la prochaine fois." sourit Angel, agrippant les doigts tremblant de Lilah dans son poing. "Maintenant, où est Cordélia?"

Lilah secoua la tête. "Nous n'avons…"

"Maintenant vous me mettez simplement en colère." dit Angel, alors qu'il écrasait les petits os de sa main. "Je sais que Wolfram & Hart l'a kidnappée, camionnette noire, un 'film', Jeremy Reynolds, qui est-il, le nouveau remplaçant de Lindsay ? Impressionnante carte de visite." La main d'Angel bougea étroitement autour du poignet de Lilah, compressant.

Les yeux de Lilah s'agrandirent. Ce stupide fils de pute. Elle haleta alors que la pression de la poigne d'Angel augmentait.

"Elle est partie, ok. Vous êtes trop tard." Lilah tenta de sonner triomphante mais sa peur et sa douleur ruinaient l'effet.

"Trop tard, vous avez intérêt à vous trompez, autrement, je n'ai aucune utilité de vous ou de ce jeu prolongé."

"Vous ne le feriez pas."

Angel rit. "Biensûr que je le ferais, et j'en tirerais du plaisir."

Lilah avala les larmes coulant sur son visage. Jamais dans toutes ses imaginations ou ses spéculations sur Angel, elle ne s'était attendue à ce que le vampire avec une âme tuerait un humain. Maintenant, qui était stupide ? Elle aurait dû réaliser que, âme ou non, Angel était capable de n'importe quoi, après tout il avait coupé la main de Lindsay et avait laissé les avocats, elle inclus pour se faire tuer par Darla et Drusilla. Lilah commença à babiller et si elle pouvait juste ne pas mouiller son pantalon.

"Ma serviette, le rituel…. Elle a été renvoyée dans le temps."

"Lilah, ma chère, ça n'est vraiment pas le moment d'inventer des histoires outrageantes. Ca ne va pas vous sauver." Angel écrasa son poignet.

Lilah étouffa son cri comme la main d'Angel claquait contre sa bouche. Lilah secoua la tête, essayant de déloger sa main. Elle haleta comme il libéra sa bouche. "Je ne mens pas, nom d'un chien. Nous avons trouvé un rituel. Ma serviette. Votre visionnaire est partie, envoyé dans un portail temporel."

Angel recula, Lilah s'effondra au sol. Il ramassa la serviette. "Lilah, si vous mentez, il n'y aura plus de jeu la prochaine fois, vous serez simplement morte."

"Je dis la vérité." Dit-elle au dos du vampire qui se retirait. Lilah lutta pour lever son corps contre la voiture. Elle vit son sac ouvert par terre, son téléphone portable en vue. Elle gémit, elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ou l'utiliser; ses bras et ses deux mains étaient inutiles. Lilah allait tuer Jeremy. L'idiot avait laissé sa carte pour qu'Angel la trouve. Angel n'était pas supposer savoir pour le kidnapping, pas si tôt, préférablement jamais, mais définitivement pas avant qu'il ne soit damné en toute sécurité. Lilah grimaça alors qu'elle portait son corps vers l'ascenseur. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle ne finirait pas également morte quand les associés principaux découvriraient qu'Angel avait maintenant le rituel. Peut-être que Lindsay n'avait pas été idiot de dégager de L.A et de s'éloigner de Wolfram & Hart, et du vampire avec une âme.

* * *

Angel lança la serviette à Wesley alors qu'il montait dans la voiture.

"Cordy n'est pas là?"

"Ils ont fait un rituel, l'ont transportée dans le passé avec un portail. C'est là-dedans." Il fit un signe de tête vers la serviette pendant qu'il pressait les gaz.

"Un quoi? Un portail temporel?" Wesley atteint rapidement le fermoir de l'attaché caisse.

"Mince… Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu mentir? Elle est obligée d'avoir menti."

"Elle ne mentait pas."

Les yeux de Gunn s'agrandirent et regardèrent en arrière vers la femme rampante. "Non, je suppose qu'elle mentait pas." dit Gunn.

"Bonté divine."

"Quoi? C'est un rituel? Un rituel de portail temporel?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est un rituel, je présume, les mots sont des incantations, mais ces symboles et équations… Je ne sais simplement pas."


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre Treize **

"C'est une description mathématique pour le voyage dans le temps. L'équation utilise les théories d'Einstein et de Newton aussi bien que…"

"C'est une équation réelle, pas juste un groupe de nombres?"

"C'est une équation théorique, valide même." dit Fred, ennuyée par l'interruption de Gunn.

"Le voyage dans le temps est possible?"

"En théorie, mais c'est impraticable, la puissance nécessaire pour que ça soit opérationnel n'a pas encore été découverte, si elle le sera jamais. Mais la mathématique est juste."

"Mais…"

"Wesley, tu es peut-être l'expert en démons et magie, mais ceci est mon domaine. C'est une description pour le voyage dans le temps, l'équation qui serait nécessaire pour créer une machine temporelle. Tout ce qui serait nécessaire est la puissance qui la ferait fonctionner."

"C'est timbré." Gunn secoua simplement la tête.

"Et voyager à travers un portail dimensionnel ne l'était pas?"

"La magie est la puissance." grogna Angel.

Wesley prit le papier des mains de Fred. Wesley acquiesça alors qu'il relut les incantations. "Oui, si les équations dépeignent vraiment le voyage dans le temps…."

"C'est le cas."

"Alors c'est possible."

"Alors, fais-le."

"Angel, ça n'est pas si simple. Le rituel et l'équation créent peut-être un portail temporel au lieu d'une machine réelle, mais nous ne savons pas en quelle année ils ont envoyé Cordélia. Nous avons besoin de savoir."

"Non on n'a pas besoin, on a simplement besoin d'y aller."

"Angel, si le portail est comme le portail de Pyléa, nous pourrions finir au mauvais endroit ou au mauvais moment."

"La nana avocate a toujours l'usage de ses jambes. Angel pourrait y retourner et lui demander."

Angel acquiesça et se tourna pour partir.

"Je plaisantais." marmonna Gunn.

"Bien, lui non, tu le vois." Wesley secoua la tête. "Angel attend, il y a peut-être plus d'informations dans la serviette."

Wesley sorti un dossier et un autre morceau de papier. "C'est la prophétie."

"Comment envoyer Cordélia dans un portail temporel ramènerait Angélus?" demanda Gunn.

"Ca ne le ferait pas….Angel." Wesley leva le dossier. "C'est ton histoire ou plutôt une partie de celle d'Angélus – Londres, les années 1880 – les années 1890" Wesley grimaça alors qu'il le feuilletait. "Il était actif, pas vrai? Ils ont dû avoir les informations par Darla. …. Angel… Wolfram & Hart ne pouvait pas ramener Angélus ici, alors…."

Angel écoutait les mots de Wesley; ils sonnaient comme s'ils venaient de très loin. Cordélia, sa Cordélia était seule quelque part dans le passé, quelque part où Angélus pouvait la toucher. Il aurait dû être enragé ou terrifié, mais étrangement, il ne sentit rien sauf une tranquillité inquiétante. Comme s'il était à l'extérieur de son corps, le regardant. Le monde commençait à s'effacer.

Fred reprit le rituel du portail temporel. "C'est une équation spécifique. Les vecteurs de distance et de vélocité ne sont pas des variables mais des constantes. Je crois que l'équation en elle-même indique la période de temps et les coordonnées.

"Tu crois? On ne peut s'offrir de se tromper de même un jour ou une ville."

"On ne se trompera pas ou pas de beaucoup, je crois. C'est théorique," se défendit Fred devant les regards de Wesley et Gunn. "Mais, le portail devrait s'ouvrir au même endroit, et pour le temps, ça devrait être le même aussi, bien à quelques heures ou jours près."

"Nous…"

"Wesley, si on est trop tôt, on attend, si c'est après, alors on trouve simplement Cordy. On a le temps, Angel a toujours son âme donc de façon évidente Angélus n'a pas encore tué Cordy."

Wesley grimaça, un lança un coup d'œil concerné à Angel. Le vampire n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, pas de grognement, pas de cent pas, rien.

"Angel, Angel…" Wesley agita sa main devant le vampire. "Je crois qu'il est en état de choc."

"Yo, Angel," Gunn claqua ses doigts.

Angel cligna lentement des yeux. "J'y vais. Angélus ne touchera pas Cordélia."

"Evidemment qu'on y va. Angel, Winifred a raison, Cordélia doit être toujours en vie, ou la prophétie se serait produite. Et ça n'est pas nécessairement vrai qu'elle est en danger immédiat d'Angélus, simplement parce qu'ils l'ont renvoyé vraisemblablement à Londres de la fin du 19ème siècle, ne signifie pas qu'Angélus l'ait croisée ou qu'il la tue si c'est le cas. Angélus ne sait pas qui elle est; pour lui elle sera juste une autre jeune femme. Angélus n'a pas tué tous ceux avec qui il était entré en contact."

"Ouais, et Cordy le connaît, si elle le voit, elle l'évitera."

Angel fixa ses amis et rit.

"Le vampire est toujours dans la zone qui plane. L'Anglais frappe-le."

Angel leva sa main, son éclat de rire se transformant en petits halètements ironiques douloureux. Eviter Angélus? Juste une autre femme? Angel se rappela l'aspect d'Angélus au 20ème siècle. Le démon avait peut-être été obsédé par tourmenter Buffy à Sunnydale, repoussant l'amour d'Angel pour la tueuse, mais Angélus avait remarqué l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres et s'il n'avait pas été vaincu, Angel n'avait aucun doute qu'après qu'il s'ennuie de jouer avec Buffy, Angélus aurait tourné son attention sur Cordélia. Tout comme Angélus avait prévu de le faire quand il avait fait une brève apparition à L.A. L'éviter; Angélus ne la laisserait pas faire, pas s'il l'avait vue. Et il verrait Cordélia, ça Angel n'en avait aucun doute.

Angel secoua la tête devant la bêtise de ses amis. "Non, parfois Angélus laissait les magnifiques, éblouissantes et fougueuses vivantes – folles et brisées, mais tout de même, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'elles étaient vivantes."

Wesley, Gunn, et Fred remuèrent nerveusement devant la tristesse dans le ton d'Angel.

"Hum, oui, bon, nous avons le rituel, nous devrions probablement nous préparer à partir, alors oui..." Wesley fut le premier à se reprendre, plus ou moins.

"En fait," hésita Fred; elle tint le rituel dans sa main. "Je crois vraiment que l'équation dépeint les coordonnées et le temps, mais vous voyez, il pourrait y avoir un problème." Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

Angel grogna. Son humeur avait encore changé. Le choc, le chagrin parti, à leur place la colère et l'impatience. Il devait retrouver Cordélia.

Fred se rapprocha involontairement de Gunn. "Ce sont les coordonnées de là-bas, mais pas d'ici. C'est un rituel à sens unique."

"Pourrait y avoir un problème?" Gunn regarda la jeune femme.

"Hum, c'est juste..."

Angel étouffa son grognement et prit une respiration pas nécessairement nécessaire. "Ca marche?"

"Vers là, je suppose, oui, vers là." Dit maladroitement Fred.

Angel acquiesça. "Alors fais-le."

"Angel, ça pourrait être sérieux." Wesley remit ses lunettes.

"Pourrait être?" Gunn commuta son regard fixe sur Wesley.

Angel ignora Gunn. "Est-ce que le rituel ouvrira un portail et m'amènera à Cordélia ?" Il se tourna vers Fred.

"Oui… très probablement," elle haussa les épaules.

"Angel?"

"Fais-le."

"Angel, nous devons revenir."

"Non, je dois trouver Cordélia."

"Angel…"

"Hum, le portail s'ouvrira. Vous pouvez y entrer des deux côtés, on ne peut simplement pas le créer là-bas pour venir ici."

Angel acquiesça. "Alors reste, garde le portail ouvert. J'irai et ramènerai Cordélia. Fais-le."

"Mais la source de la puissance?" Fred regarda Wesley. "C'est de la magie. Est-ce que ça maintiendra sa puissance indéfiniment?"

"Angel et moi irons, toi et Gunn, vous restez. Fais le rituel toutes les 24 heures à…" Wesley fit une pause, calculant rapidement. "22:00."Il soupira. "Angel, je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un changement de temps… ce que je veux dire," dit-il devant le regard des autres. "C'est s'il y aura une différence dans le temps ou pas. Il est presque 1h du matin maintenant à L.A, mais c'est presque l'aube du jour suivant à Londres là tout de suite. Si la même chose reste vrai avec le voyage dans le temps, alors si nous passons le portail maintenant, Angel sera en flammes. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur les même conditions qui existaient pour Pyléa. Ca serait mieux si nous attendions avant de partir.

"Non."

"Angel.'

"Je prendrai une couverture. Maintenant allons-y."

"Je veux venir."

Angel prit une autre profonde respiration pas nécessairement nécessaire. Angel atteignait ses limites; il pouvait sentir la rage et la frustration menacer de prendre le dessus. Et ça ne serait pas sain pour ses amis voulant bien faire.

"Wesley, tu as exactement 15 minutes pour récolter quoi que ce soit que tu es sur le point de dire que nous avons besoin d'avoir et pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu penses que nous devons faire. Gunn, tu resteras avec Fred et t'assuras que Wolfram & Hart n'essaie d'interférer d'aucune façon. Compris."

"Angel, nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça." Wesley montra leurs vêtements. "Nous sommes sur le point d'aller en mission de sauvetage à Londres du 19ème siècle. "

"Je vais m'occuper de ça. Autre chose ? Bien." Angel monta les escaliers à grands pas.

"Je suppose que je vais aller chercher quelques armes alors."

"Je veux y aller."

"Chut, Charles, je ne pense pas qu'Angel soit d'humeur." dit Fred secouant la tête.

* * *

Angel tira le coffre en bois de sous son lit. Chaque année, chaque décennie ce passé était toujours en sa possession, il se demandait pourquoi. Maintenant il savait. Angel retira les costumes de laines et les pièces de monnaie. Les souvenirs d'un temps qu'il détestait; un temps où Angélus était au meilleur de sa forme. Biensûr, il y avait des périodes après Londres où Angélus avait laissé sa marque maléfique sur le monde, mais c'était à Londres qu'il y avait prit le plus de plaisir. Il avait sa famille qu'il guidait dans la société, seulement pour ensuite les guider à comment détruire cette même société. Darla avait peut-être été la plus âgée, elle avait pu avoir la volonté, mais c'était Angélus qui avait la compétence. Et il l'utilisait bien. Ca dégoûtait et attristait Angel, mais surtout ça le terrifiait que Cordélia était maintenant pleinement exposée au maléfisme d'Angélus, au démon à l'intérieur d'Angel. 


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre Quatorze **

Cordélia était assise dans le coin de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle entendait les bruits de voix, de rires, et des cris, tous mélangés pour créer un tonnerre grondant qui pénétrait le sol et les murs. Cordélia avait déménagé à l'auberge la deuxième nuit après sa confrontation avec Jack l'Eventreur, et Angélus.

Elle avait passé la plupart du reste de la nuit à prétendre que Pa était un démon gluant qui avait besoin d'être découper et de s'en débarrasser. Cordélia ne savait pas comment elle l'avait fait, mais elle l'avait fait. Et se débarrasser du corps s'était avéré criminellement facile. Il semblait que Whitechappel avait tellement de crimes, d'ordure, et de résidents qui se mêlaient de leurs affaires, que personnes ne remarqua ou ne s'inquiéta qu'elle portait de lourds draps ensanglantés dans les rues et les jeta dans le tas de détritus le long de la ruelle. Cordélia était retournée dans la chambre, bloquant ses larmes et ses peurs, se concentrant simplement sur le rituel de laver son corps lentement et aussi parfaitement qu'elle pouvait avec un chiffon et un basin. Le jour suivant, elle alla travailler.

Les clients réguliers et le personnel l'avaient regardée dans l'expectative, attendant pour qu'elle fasse une autre performance. Cordélia avait refusé de reconnaître leurs regards et avait simplement sourit et servit. Rapidement, ils devinrent las de leur observation.

Quand le bar ferma pour les clients légitimes, elle était partie pour aller dans sa chambre plus bas dans la rue, son pieu fermement en main.

Cordélia avait sursauté alors qu'une sombre silhouette silencieuse s'était glissée à ses côtés. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, le pieu était au sol.

"Je voulais simplement te raccompagner à la maison."

Cordélia fouilla dans le corps de sa jupe. Ses mains furent soulevées rapidement et vides. "Pas très poli, tout ce que je voulais était m'assurer que tu rentres à la maison en toute sécurité."

"Biensûr"

"C'est vrai, je suis intrigué. Comment nous connais-tu? Je m'en rappellerais si je t'avais déjà rencontrée…"

"Ouais, et je serais morte."

Angélus haussa les épaules. "Tu sais que la vue est le signe du diable. Donc, quel est ton désaccord avec les vampires?"

Cordélia s'arrêta, regardant autour d'elle, et réfléchi rapidement. Elle fit un pas en arrière du vampire, son expression craintive. "Diable?"

"Le diable, il y a du mal en toi ma fille, pourquoi le combattre?"

Cordélia agrandit ses yeux et recula encore, ses mains allant à sa poitrine avec choc. "Mal?"

Angélus l'étudia, et bougea. Mais il fut trop tard; Cordélia avait fait le dernier pas dans l'embrasure de sa maison de rebroussement. Il tenta de suivre, mais le sort que Cordélia récitait frénétiquement lui barra le chemin.

"Tu crois que ça va me garder dehors?"

"Assez longtemps pour moi d'aller dans ma chambre, où il n'y aura personne pour t'y inviter."

Angélus grogna.

Cordélia rit. "Oh, garde cette ligne totalement débile à propos de vue et du diable pour les connes timbrées comme Dru. Pitié." Elle couru dans les escaliers.

* * *

Le matin suivant Cordélia se réveilla, se sentant quelque peu puissante, elle avait réussi à tenir Angélus en échec et avait eu le dernier mot. Elle se sentait plutôt bien. Maintenant si Angel se montrait simplement.

La nuit suivante, elle avait quitté l'auberge, son pieu toujours fermement à ses côtés.

"Tu m'attendais?"

Cordélia avait vraiment espéré qu'Angélus s'était lassé. Après tout, Angel avait toujours dit que le démon avait une envergure limitée d'attention. Cordélia avait réfléchi à propos de ça, l'obsession d'Angélus avec Buffy n'avait pas été si limitée. Mince. Elle allait être obligée de traiter avec le démon. Comme avant, elle balaya la zone du regard pour les compagnons d'Angélus.

"Je suis seul." Il sourit devant son investigation.

"Hummph, c'est ce que tu as dis la dernière fois." Cordélia continua de regarder autour d'elle et au-dessus, et puis de nouveau à sa désignation. Elle n'arriverait jamais dans sa chambre avant qu'Angélus ne puisse l'attraper. Elle connaissait la rapidité d'Angel. Mais elle devait essayer. Cordélia déguerpit en courant, le rire d'Angélus faisant écho dans sa tête.

"Tsk, tsk, j'étais seul la nuit dernière et maintenant aussi, tu savais que ça n'allait pas marcher encore une fois." Dit Angélus, bloquant la porte. "Viens, j'ai un autre cadeau." Angélus saisit rapidement le pieu, le jeta à terre, et tira Cordélia sur le côté de la maison de rebroussement.

Cordélia trifouilla dans sa jupe.

"Tu es un vrai petit arsenal, pas vrai?" rit Angélus, l'observant. "Est-ce que je vais être obligé de te rechercher?"

Cordélia lui lança un regard noir et stoppa le mouvement de ses mains.

"C'est mieux, je voulais juste te donner ceci." Angélus sorti une seule rose rouge pleine de sang de son manteau. "Une chose de beauté pour une autre." Il l'a lui tendit.

Cordélia fixa la fleur. Sa beauté était affreuse. Elle secoua la tête.

"Prend-la, ensuite je te laisserai pour ce soir. Sinon…. bien…."

Cordélia saisi la rose. "Aïe," Elle laissa tomber la fleur alors que ses épines cachées lui piquèrent les doigts.

"Une chose de beauté avec du mordant, tout comme toi." sourit Angélus alors qu'il prenait ses doigts. "Tu saignes? Laisse-moi l'embrasser et arranger ça. J'ai entendu que ça marchait."

Cordélia tira de toutes ses forces, essayant de libérer sa main de la poigne d'acier d'Angélus.

Angélus lécha ses lèvres, sa mine se changeant en une de démon. "Juste un baiser, un goût."

Cordélia tira plus frénétiquement.

Le visage de démon d'Angélus s'allongea en un regard dangereux. "Un goût." Il plongea les doigts capturés de Cordélia dans sa bouche. Angélus suça, sa langue manœuvrant les petites coupures, amenant plus de sang. Son corps se tendit et un grognement bas, presque un ronronnement vibra dans son corps.

Le torse de Cordélia s'immobilisa, comme sa main libre plongea dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle pressa le pieu contre la section moyenne d'Angélus, pressant en même temps que chacun des grognements du vampire.

Les yeux jaunes d'Angélus se fanèrent au brun alors que le pieu perçait la peau. Il se redressa et recula, libérant les doigts de Cordélia de sa bouche, mais pas de sa main.

Cordélia et Angélus se fixèrent. Angélus brisa le silence en premier. Il roula sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant un grand sourire. "Tu seras mienne." Il rit et laissa soudainement tomber la main de Cordélia, et tout aussi rapidement il disparut dans la nuit.

Le matin suivant, Cordélia demanda à Gerty pour avoir une chambre à l'auberge. La vieille femme avait été déçue que la requête de Cordélia n'était pas une concession pour travailler après les heures, mais tout de même Gerty avait donné une chambre à Cordélia.

Ca n'était pas que la femme aux cheveux sombres était une si bonne serveuse, mais Gerty savait que bientôt, un homme, peut-être même un gentleman remarquerait Cordy. Parce que la femme était peut-être étrange avec ses notions bizarres sur le savon et la propreté, mais elle était magnifique, unique parmi les putains communes qui maniaient habilement leurs articles. Et Cordy serait remarquée, par quelqu'un d'autre que la canaille normale en bas et quand ça arriverait, Gerty voulait être aux premières loges de cette découverte. Gerty savait que les standards élevés et puissants de la fille tomberaient alors et Gerty voulait être dans les parages pour attraper les pièces en argent qui serait sures d'être jetées vers Cordy.

Cordélia avait espéré avec quelques pensées aliénées que déménager aurait découragé Angélus, mais non. Il venait à l'auberge, entrant à chacune des invitations de certaines des femmes qui vivaient à l'étage ou par Gerty. Gerty semblait avoir un penchant pour le vampire. Evidemment l'aubergiste ne savait qu'il était un vampire, tout ce qu'elle voyait était un beau gentleman bien habillé, jeune.

Donc, Angélus était maintenant un visiteur de nuit à l'auberge, il venait dans le bar, s'asseyait et fixait Cordélia, souriant tout le temps. C'était déroutant. Il y avait des moments où elle se tournait et le voyait et pensait Angel et commençait à se diriger vers lui. Puis Angélus faisait un grand sourire et ça la frappait, frappait vraiment. Un des deux allait devoir mourir. Elle devenait dingue.

Cordélia avait essayé de battre ce sentiment. Elle allait près de lui dans le bar, mettait un pieu en bois contre sa poitrine et lui disait en des termes non incertains que s'il revenait ici, elle le tuerait. Angélus riait simplement et la tirait sur ses genoux. Cordélia frissonna alors qu'elle se rappelait la sensation de sa langue et de ses dents traçant son cou. Angélus disait qu'il la voulait, qu'il l'aurait. Elle avait fait quelques commentaires malins en retour comme de quoi elle n'était pas blonde, faible. Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire était enfoncé le pieu dans sa poitrine pour Pa, pour tout le mal qu'Angélus avait fait et allait encore faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Angélus le savait. Il riait simplement. Et lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, il avait tout le temps du monde; bientôt elle le supplierait. Seigneur, Cordélia le détestait.

Elle regarda les roses rouges pleines de sang éparpillées sur le sol et les croquis chiffonnés près d'elles. Même pas original. Mais d'un autre côté, techniquement, c'était avant les petits hommages à Buffy.

Cordélia lutta pour se relever, ça faisait quinze jours, et bientôt elle aurait juste à accepter qu'Angel ne venait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ici. Cordélia ne doutait pas de sa capacité de s'adapter si elle le devait. Mais elle doutait de sa capacité de vivre avec Angélus dans les parages. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri.

Cordélia cligna des yeux et attendit. Pas de bruits de pas de personnes courant à la rescousse. Il n'y en avait jamais quand une putain hurlait. Cordélia secoua la tête et saisi un tisonnier; elle allait encore devoir être celle à marteler un peu de sens dans un client malade et qui exagérait. Elle traversa le hall et descendit dans le hall de derrière. Elle fit une pause à la porte et prit une profonde respiration. En fait, elle était tout à fait pour frapper la tête d'un certain homme répugnant là tout de suite.

Cordélia gela comme elle fit interruption.

"J'ai pensé que ça te ferait peut-être sortir." Angélus était debout, tenant la putain dans sa poigne d'acier, ignorant sa lutte.

"Angélus laisse-la partir."

"Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais, pas du tout." Angélus se pencha vers le cou de la femme tortillante.

"Angélus." Cordélia laissa tomber le tisonnier et sorti un pieu.

Angélus sourit. "Elle sera morte avant même que tu ais une chance, à moins que…"

"Quoi?"

"Tout ce que je veux est un goût, juste un goût. Je ne veux pas finir ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un autre goût et bien… si tu ne coopères pas, je pendrais le remplacement de cette pièce et qui sait, peut-être que je devrais simplement finir ce jeu et te tuer."

Cordélia recula, secouant la tête. "Non."

"Je comprends que la confiance puisse être un problème. Mais, crois-moi j'ai seulement besoin d'un goût et ensuite le jeu peut continuer, autrement…. Bien, elle meurt et toi."

"Tu ne peux pas venir jusqu'à moi." Cordélia pria pour qu'une arbalète apparaisse magiquement dans ses mains. Elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir à temps avec un pieu.

"Je t'ai amenée ici, pas vrai, avec aucune magie pour te protéger. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu avais obtenu cette pièce de magie. Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement?"

Cordélia ferma les yeux, elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse lui dire qu'elle était une grande sorcière qui le battrait, ou une tueuse qui le pieuterait, ou même une voyante qui pourrait prévoir sa mort atroce, mais elle était juste une jeune femme qui pourrait voir la renaissance du vampire sans âme en la merveille qu'était Angel. Et ça n'allait pas l'aider là tout de suite.

"Laisse-la partir." Cordélia se redressa.

"Tu connais mes conditions?"

"Un goût. Oui, laisse-la partir."

Angélus sourit. "Et moi qui croyais que tu étais une dure à cuire." Angélus laissa tomber la femme et eut Cordélia dans ses bras en un instant.

Cordélia ferma les yeux comme elle sentit la piqûre et la pression des crocs d'Angélus pénétrés sa peau. Angel, pria-t-elle, alors que le sang quittait lentement son corps.

Cordélia se sentait bizarre, il y avait peu de douleur, rien comparé aux visions, juste une piqûre, et puis une froideur qui découla de son cou jusqu'à ses orteils. Elle commençait à se sentir légèrement partir quand Angélus arracha ses crocs de son cou. Cordélia s'effondra par terre.

Angélus grogna et se tourna vers la putain au sol. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la femme et plongea ses dents, la vidant rapidement de son sang sans une pensée, juste l'instinct. Il jeta le 'récipient' vide à terre.

"Non," gémit Cordélia.

Angélus vint près de Cordélia, s'agenouilla et berça son visage plein d'angoisse. "Une telle beauté, forte, comme de l'acier, affaiblie par le cœur et la naïveté. Tu as vu l'Eventreur, l'équivalent humain du démon. Tu me connais, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu crois toujours que tu peux faire quelque chose? Bizarre, mais intoxicant. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Est-ce que je brise ton esprit ou est-ce que je le prends simplement ? Troublante, intéressante question, mais je sais que je te goûterai encore," Angélus tendit sa langue, léchant le filet de sang sur le cou de Cordélia. "Tu goûtes divinement bon."

Cordélia cligna des yeux et agrippa ses bras forts. "Angel." Murmura-t-elle.

Angélus sourit et parti, pensant que la réclamation sur les lèvres de Cordélia s'adressait à lui. Bientôt. Il rit.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre Quinze **

Cordélia commençait à se demander ce qui était si thérapeutique avec cette partie particulière de la chambre qu'elle appelait maintenant maison. Mais aussi, comme elle était assisse depuis les quelques dernières nuits en boule dans le coin, blottie, effrayée, son savoir luttait avec ses émotions. Avec plus de force qu'elle ne savait qu'elle possédait, elle avait laissé son esprit gagné le combat, Angélus vivrait et si le besoin en était, elle mourrait. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre option; à moins qu'Angel n'apparaisse miraculeusement pour la ramener à la maison. Où était-il? Cordélia se blottit plus étroitement; ça n'était pas juste pour Angel de se mettre en colère. C'était pas comme si les voyages dans le temps étaient quelque chose de commun, ou quelque chose à tenter, pas même pour ses amis courageux. Mais, Seigneur qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour les revoir. Cordélia se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Purée, quelle surprise, Angélus était là en train de regarder, de sourire. Au moins il ne recourait pas au massacre des autres. Le stupide vampire pensait que Cordélia combattait un désir pour lui. Hummph, elle souhaitait qu'il soit mort, mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Super, il était parti, Cordélia pria pour que peut-être ça soit juste la garce de Darla qui le rappelait à la maison plutôt que quelque chose d'autre. Merde, elle ne pouvait tuer aucun d'eux. Diable, quel était l'intérêt…. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour elle d'être dans cette période terrible de dieu.

* * *

Wesley ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il se sentait comme le Capitaine Kirk, tout habillé et prêt à sauter dans le Guardian Forever. _(Désolé, mais je ne connais rien de la série Star Trek, donc je ne sais pas comment c'est traduis, désolé…)_

Le trou noir apparut devant eux, tourbillonnant et tournoyant. Angel couru droit devant lui dans le désordre tourbillonnant. Ok, pensa Wesley, il devrait être Spock dans ce Scénario, le logique. C'était seulement adapté; pensa Wesley alors qu'il suivait Angel dans le trou, c'était toujours Kirk qui avait la femme.

* * *

"Pas besoin de couvertures, c'est bien. " Wesley se leva et examina la ruelle sombre. "Une idée d'où on est?"

Angel examina l'air, se déplaçant vers l'entrée. "East End, Londres, Whitechappel."

"Whitechappel, comme dans…"

"Oui," Angel regarda encore. "Mais les patrouilles sont parties et les prostituées sont dehors, donc ça doit être après 1897."

"Après?"

"Au moment de l'Eventreur, la police de Londres était dehors en pleine force et les régionaux étaient effrayés. L'Eventreur a mis en colère la communauté des vampires qui avait l'habitude d'utilisé cette fosse comme terre d'alimentation facile. Le temps a passé depuis, mais ça n'est pas avant. Allez."

"Où?"

"Il y a une auberge dans le bas d'East End. Un mélange de personnes, si Cordélia a atterrit ici, quelqu'un le saura. C'était là où tous bavardages et les contes de Whitechappel finissaient."

Angel était un guide bien meilleur que Lorne, ça s'était sûr. Wesley fit signe qu'il avait compris et suivit le vampire à travers les rues.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre Seize **

Les images et les odeurs assaillirent Wesley. Il regarda Angel. Si elles étaient dérangeantes pour lui, alors Angel devait être vraiment affecté. Et Wesley n'avait pas le fardeau additionnel des souvenirs non-désirés qui le surmontaient, combinés avec l'infecte puanteur de l'air.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé cette période être aussi déprimante." Wesley jeta un regard aux rues sombres. Le ciel de nuit ne pouvait pas cacher les ordures du secteur ou les conditions déplorables des appartements. Des personnes non lavées étaient dispersées dans les environs, certaines en groupes, d'autres seules. Occasionnellement, Wesley voyait une personne bizarre ou deux, qui étudiaient leur progression dans la rue. "Angel, je n'aime pas la manière dont cet homme nous fixe." murmura Wesley, indiquant un homme qui les observant attentivement de derrière sa bouteille de rhum.

"Il est probablement en train de décider comment nous voler, prendre nos chaussures, vêtements… peu importe, puis ensuite de comment se débarrasser des corps." dit Angel, sans même regarder.

"Biensûr. Que je suis bête. Bien," Wesley baissa les yeux sur les vêtements qu'il portait. "Ils semblent être un peu plus élevés sur l'échelle de la supériorité que les siens."

"Oui. Angélus a peut-être aimé jouer dans cette fosse d'égout, mais il n'aimait pas avoir l'air d'en faire partie. Ca faisait partie du jeu."

"Jeu?"

"Biensûr, quel meilleur moyen de trouver une victime? Les vêtements, l'argent – des leurres pour les apporter à lui. Des voleurs, des putains, pensant tous qu'Angélus pourraient être leur victime - ensuite…"

"Oui, je vois." Wesley étudia Angel. Le vampire semblait calme et impassible par l'immersion dans son passé.

Angel pouvait sentir les questions et le concerne de Wesley à propos de sa réaction à être de retour dans le 19ème siècle. Angel voulait rassurer son ami qu'il allait bien. Mais ça serait un mensonge. Les images, les odeurs, et les bruits, tout cela ramenait les souvenirs. Ils le surmontaient, à la fois le dégoûtant et le tentant. La peur, la désolation qui imprégnait l'East End tirait sur ses instincts de prédateur. Ca avait été si facile de satisfaire ses désirs dans cet endroit. Les désirs d'Angélus, pas les siens. Angel n'était pas le démon, plus maintenant. Angel ne voulait pas le sang qui était si aisément disponible autour de lui, et il ne voulait pas la sensation de chasser et de massacrer. Un autre mensonge. Angel devait trouver Cordélia.

"C'est ici."

Wesley regarda l'auberge. "Occupé."

Angel acquiesça, alla pour entrer, et fut forcer de reculer. "Angel?"

"Cordélia est ici."

"Tu peux la ressentir? Magnifique, allons-y." Wesley entra dans le bâtiment.

"Wesley, je ne peux pas. Il y a un sort de barrière." Le ton d'Angel était un mélange de soulagement, de frustration, et de peur.

Les sourcils de Wesley se levèrent, comprenant immédiatement. "Peut-être qu'elle la fait simplement par précaution, ça ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'Angélus était ici."

"Wesley, va trouver la propriétaire ou une des putains qui vit à l'étage."

"Des putains vivent à l'étage?"

"Wesley, va-y."

"Oui, biensûr." La progression de Wesley fut stoppée comme une femme vint vers eux.

"Angélus, amour, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. Ne reste pas planté là, je n'arrête pas de te dire que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Je vois que tu as amené un autre bon gentleman avec toi." Gerty jeta un oeil favorablement à la coupe du costume de Wesley. "Entre, bien que je sache que ça n'est pas moi que tu viens voir." Gerty fit un large clin d'œil. "Tu es venu pour t'excuser, n'est-ce pas. Qu'as-tu dit au juste à notre Cordy la dernière fois ? Elle reste cachée dans sa chambre. Timide et têtue elle l'est peut-être, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, elle reviendra. Je lui ai dit quel bon gentleman tu es." La femme fit un autre clin d'œil.

Wesley eu à peine le temps de s'ôter du chemin d'Angel alors qu'il passait la porte à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Gerty rit et se tourna pour bloquer la tentative à Wesley de suivre. "Oui, monsieur, tu as besoin d'une table. Gerty's, c'est moi, a la meilleure bière anglaise d'East End. Ne te tracasse pas," elle tira le bras de Wesley. "Ton ami sera occupé pendant un moment. C'est une pièce têtue."

"Non merci." Wesley se dégagea des mains de la femme.

"Oh, si tu le penses, mais je te préviens, Angélus devient un peu irritable quand il est interrompu."

C'était une compréhension, pensa Wesley alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Bon sang, Angélus avait été ici, fréquemment si on en croyait cette femme. Mais, au moins il semblait que Cordélia allait bien, ou du moins Wesley espérait que c'était le cas.

* * *

Angel s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, son visage de vampire apparaissant. Avec un grognement, il bondit sur la porte au bout du couloir. "Cordy," il cassa la porte, mais fut toujours empêcher de courir auprès de la jolie fille.

Cordélia lança un regard noir de sa position au sol. C'était nouveau. L'approche directe, Angélus devait commence à se lasser du jeu. "Comme si enfoncer la porte te fera entrer. Stupide vampire." Cordélia se leva. "Tu vas payer pour cette porte et je n'invite pas à l'intérieur. Tu penses peut-être que je ne te tuerai pas, mais je t'arroserai avec de l'eau bénite. Alors, ne pense même pas à menacer une autre femme pour me faire sortir." Cordélia poussa une fiole devant elle.

"Cordy……"

"Comme si la plaidoirie anxieuse allait marcher. N'essaie même pas; supplier ne te va pas bien. Que dirait Darla? Pars ou tu es un grésillement humide."

"Cordy, c'est moi Angel, laisse-moi entrer."

Cordélia le fixa; la bouteille tomba, se brisant à ses pieds. "Angel?"

"Oui, Cordy…"

"Cordélia, c'est Angel." Wesley apparut aux côtés d'Angel.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'agrandirent, ils passèrent rapidement d'Angel à Wesley. "Wesley? …. Angel," Cordélia couru vers le vampire. Angel l'attrapa facilement, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

"Angel," répéta-t-elle dans sa chemise, essayant de s'enterrer plus dans son embrasse.

"Peut-être que nous devrions aller à l'intérieur." Wesley essaya de guider le couple dans la chambre. "Cordélia?"

Elle cligna des yeux, ceux-ci remplis de larmes. "Entre." Elle tira Angel par la porte et fut instantanément de retour dans ses bras. Angel resserra son étreinte, frottement son visage dans ses cheveux, se rassurant que Cordélia était dans ses bras et qu'elle était en sécurité.

Wesley redressa la porte cassée et regarda autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur les fleurs éparpillées au sol et les croquis chiffonnés. "Cordélia tu vas bien?"

Cordélia se retira des bras d'Angel et essuya ses larmes. Elle sourit largement. "Je vais bien maintenant. Sortez-moi d'ici."

Angel la fixa, sa main se tendant vers le cou de Cordélia. De la rage envahi son corps. "Cordélia?" Les doigts d'Angel touchèrent légèrement les blessures de morsures qui troublaient sa peau.

Cordélia s'écarta, sa main couvrant les marques. "Je vais bien, il voulait juste un goût."

"Et tu l'as laissé faire et il t'a laissé en vie?"

"Grossier," lança Cordélia à un Wesley bouche bée. "Ne sois pas un idiot. C'était ça ou le regarder vider Molly de son sang, évidemment il l'a tout de même tuée. Bâtard."

Angel ramassa l'un des croquis. C'était Cordélia en train de dormir. C'était magnifique; ça faisait sa peau ramper et sa colère brûler. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait d'autre?"

"L'habituel, je suppose, chasse, sarcasme, meurtre, cadeaux."

Chaque cellule morte dans le corps d'Angel était sur le point d'exploser, la fureur à l'intérieur de lui si puissante. "Où est-il?"

"Comme si j'avais son agenda? J'en sais rien? D'habitude il est en bas ou là dehors." Cordélia pointa vers la fenêtre. "Pourquoi est-ce important maintenant? On va à la maison. .. Angel, où vas-tu? Au portail, pas vrai? PAS VRAI?"

"Le tuer."

"Non, tu me ramènes à la maison." Cordélia couru à la porte, la bloquant.

"Bouge."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Tu ne peux pas tuer Angélus."

"Cordélia?" Wesley leva un sourcil devant le désespoir de la jeune femme.

"Et tu t'appelles un expert de Star Trek? Angel ne peut pas tuer Angélus, aucun de nous ne le peut – ça changerait l'histoire."

"Bien, plus de meurtre, plus de mal."

"Plus d'âme. Angel si Angélus meurt maintenant, il ne sera pas maudit. Tu n'existeras pas."

Angel la fixa. "Angélus va mourir maintenant."

"Ecoute-moi."

"Angel, Cordélia a peut-être raison."

"Je m'en fiche, il doit mourir pour ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il fera. Ca sera enfin fini."

"Ouais, genre vraiment fini. Angel est-ce que je dois jouer 'It's a wonderful life' _(c'est une vie merveilleuse)_ ici. Si Angélus n'est pas maudit, alors tu n'obtiens pas d'âme, tu n'obtiens pas de chance pour ton shanshu… tu es poussière aussitôt qu'Angélus l'est - tu n'auras pas de futur."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance."

"Ok, que dis-tu de, au 20ème siècle - Sunnydale, Buffy meurt, je meurs, tout le Scooby gang meurt, LA - Gunn meurt, Wesley meurt…. Et tous les désespérés qui ne seront pas sauvés ?"

"Ca n'arrivera pas et les Puissances prendront simplement un autre guerrier."

"Angel, Buffy sera la tueuse, indépendamment que tu existes ou non. Mais avec ton âme, tu l'as aidée à devenir une meilleure tueuse, l'a aidée à survivre, et tu t'ais fait une âme sœur dans l'affaire. En plus, tu l'as aidée à nous garder en vie. Sans toi - Sunnydale sera tout de même la Bouche de l'enfer; je deviendrai tout de même une part du Scooby Gang; Wesley deviendra tout de même un observateur et puis un observateur viré; mon père fraudera tout de même sur ses taxes et je finirai tout de même à L.A. Wesley deviendra tout de même un chasseur de démon féroce, enfin si on arrive à sortir de Sunnyhell vivant. Gunn vivra tout de même dans la rue à se battre contre les vampires. J'irai tout de même à cette stupide soirée, seulement cette fois tu ne me sauveras pas de Russell Winters. Wesley se fera tuer par un démon ou par un autre, sans toi pour lui apprendre comment se battre."

Elle lança un regard menaçant au commencement de la protestation de Wesley. " Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu étais un maladroit. " Cordélia se retourna vers Angel. " Gunn, mourra probablement également sans toi. Et Fred sera tout de même coincée dans une cave à Pyléa. Angel, tu dois exister ou on meurt tous. Ne le vois-tu pas? Angélus doit vivre, donc tu pourras être. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer lui ou le reste des quatre vampires? Et purée, laisser Darla vivre n'était pas facile. Mais elle a donné la Bohémienne à Angélus, ce qui résulta la malédiction. Spike s'est fait mettre une puce et a sauvé Buffy plus d'une fois, Drusilla…. bien, on peut peut-être la mettre en poussière. Mais quel est l'intérêt? On a simplement besoin d'aller à la maison."

"Angel, Cordélia a soulevé ce que je crois être des points très valides."

Angel lutta avec sa rage et ses pensées. Il voulait, non avait besoin de tuer Angélus. Mais et si Cordélia avait raison? Angel était disposé à abandonner son future pour une chance de finir les saccages maléfiques d'Angélus durant les quelques prochaines décennies. Il réparerait toute la terreur que le démon avait causée durant ces années. Mais Angel n'était pas disposé à risquer ses amis, surtout pas Cordélia. Si Angel n'existait pas, les Puissances trouveraient probablement un autre guerrier pour prendre sa place, mais est-ce que ce guerrier aurait été capable de sauver Cordélia de Winters ? Angel ne le savait pas, mais Angel savait qu'il avait sauvé Cordélia. Angel ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, pas même pour les âmes de tous ceux qu'Angélus avait tués avant la malédiction. Angel acquiesça lentement.

"Wow." Cordélia relâcha sa respiration. "Mettons ce show de sauvetage en route. Comment on rentre?"

Wesley regarda sa montre. Dieu merci pour les Timex, même dans un portail temporel, elles continuaient de fonctionner. "Nous devons aller dans la ruelle. Gunn et Fred feront le rituel dans une heure."

"Je savais que vous trouveriez." Cordélia étreignit Wesley. "Mes héros." Sourit-elle et elle retourna près d'Angel. "Merci." Elle caressa légèrement son visage solennel, son touché essayant de le réconforté. Les yeux d'Angel soutinrent son regard et il sourit. Angel avait trouvé Cordélia et elle était en sécurité. Rien d'autre n'importait. Angel la serra à nouveau contre sa poitrine. "Je ne te perdrai jamais."

Cordélia se blottit plus étroitement. Elle se sentait finalement en sécurité et elle rentrait à la maison. Cordélia jeta un regard à la laine rugueuse. "Où avez-vous eu les vêtements?"


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre Dix-Sept **

Cordélia sauta pratiquement hors de l'auberge. Même le clin d'œil obscène de Gerty et sa supposition que Cordélia avait finalement succombé à Angélus n'abattit pas son bonheur. Bien que, la suggestion pas si subtile de l'aubergiste qu'elle méritait une certaine sorte d'honoraire de la part d'Angel pour l'avoir trouvée, avait un peu ennuyé Cordélia. Mais qui s'en fichait, Angel était là et elle rentrait à la maison.

"Ce que je ne pige toujours pas c'est pourquoi Lilah, madame la garce, m'a envoyé dans ce trou de l'enfer – je veux dire comment ça pourrait avantager Wolfram & Hart? Biensûr, ils m'ont fait des misères auparavant, mais c'était juste pour atteindre Angel. Ce petit scénario était quand même un peu poussé, même pour eux."

"Ils ont découvert la Prophétie…." dit Wesley, jetant un œil à Angel. Le vampire devrait vraiment être celui à dire à Cordélia qu'elle était l'âme sœur d'Angel.

"La prophétie - wow, j'avais oublié. Purée, c'est probablement la seule bonne chose pour tout ce bordel. J'imagine qu'Angel a été trop occupé pour filer en douce à Sunnydale ou quoi que se soit."

"Je n'ai pas filé en douce."

"Hummph. Bien, on devra juste s'inquiéter de ça quand on sera à la maison."

"En fait, c'est là qu'on pourra arrêter de s'inquiéter."

"Quoi?"

"Plus tard, à la maison. Wes, encore combien de temps?" Angel le dirait à Cordélia, éventuellement. Il ne le voulait pas cependant; il avait peur de sa réaction. Mais il serait obligé de lui dire ou Cordélia continuerait juste de l'harceler avec Buffy et Sunnydale.

"Plus très longtemps." Wesley fixa sa montre, voulant que les aiguilles accélèrent. Il n'aimait pas trop attendre dans la sombre ruelle.

"Purée, j'aurai jamais pensé que je serais contente de revoir cette ruelle. Eww."

"On sera bientôt à la maison." sourit Angel et il saisi la main de Cordélia. Elle s'agrippa avec reconnaissance. Soudainement, Angel s'immobilisa, puis poussa Cordélia derrière lui.

"Je ne crois pas que j'aime ça, non, je sais que je n'aime pas ça du tout." Les yeux d'Angélus passant de Cordélia à Angel. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il fixait l'autre vampire. Il semblait familier.

"Wouaw, Angélus ce vampire te ressemble, mais avec de laids cheveux, très laids cheveux. Ils pointent vers le haut. Comment fais-tu ça? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça?" demanda Spike.

"Oh seigneur." Wesley sorti son arbalète.

"Je ne ressemble pas à ça," dit Angélus avec un regard noir.

"Biensûr, quoi que tu dises, mais c'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir? Je te le dis, ce vampire a volé ton laid visage."

Angel et Angélus grognèrent au vampire blond.

Angel se déplaça plus étroitement et plus loin, bloquant Angélus et Spike de Cordélia.

Angélus grogna. Toute discussion ou curiosité pour le physique étrange du vampire devint impertinente devant le mouvement protecteur d'Angel et la conformité confortable de Cordy au touché et à la direction de l'autre vampire.

"Elle est à moi."

"Jamais."

Cordélia tira Angel. "Rappelles-toi." Murmura-t-elle. "Wesley, pitié dis-moi que le portail va s'ouvrir dans n'importe quelle seconde maintenant."

"Je souhaiterais que je puisse, mais nous avons encore quelques minutes."

"On espère. Il ne te serait pas arrivé de prendre une autre comme ça, pas vrai?" Cordélia pointa l'arbalète de Wesley. Elle fit un signe de tête reconnaissant alors qu'elle saisit la seconde arme de Wesley.

"Cordy, Cordy……" réprimanda Angélus. "Est-ce que tu m'as trompé, joué avec mes affections? Je trouve ça ennuyant. Si je constate que tu as permis à un autre de prélever ta saveur, je serais vraiment fâché. Spike tu peux avoir l'autre là-bas, mais la fille et le vampire sont à moi."

"Angélus c'est pas pour être le rabat-joie de ta petite obsession, mais le vieux tient une arbalète. Et bien qu'il ressemble à un blanc bec, même les blancs becs sont connus pour bien viser. Tu veux la partie savoureuse. Tu évites les flèches volantes. Je donnerai ton respect à Dru et Darla." Spike se glissa dans l'obscurité. "Je dois aller à la soirée d'un homme mort."

"Je te conseillerais de partir, également." Wesley arma une flèche.

"Pas sans ce qui est à moi." grogna Angélus.

"Tu ne la toucheras pas, tu ne la toucheras jamais." dit Angel.

"Je l'ai déjà fait, elle a été marquée. Où sont tes manières? Ca n'est pas poli de prendre les affaires des autres. Ton sire ne te l'a pas enseigné? Il semblerait que je vais devoir te l'enseigner." grogna Angélus, avec son visage de vampire.

"Va-t-en Angélus, pars maintenant." Cordélia leva son arbalète.

"Chérie, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me tuer."

"Oh remets-toi, espèce de bâtard arrogant." dit Cordélia.

"Mais moi je peux." Grogna Angel.

"NON." hurla Cordélia, tirant sur le bras d'Angel.

"Je t'ai dis qu'elle était à moi." Angélus rit et bondit. Angel rencontra Angélus à mi-air.

"Wesley, fait quelque chose."

"Tu as une suggestion?" Wesley chercha pour un tire, mais les vampires étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre et trop rapide. Un mauvais tire et l'un des deux pouvait finir poussière.

Cordélia un regard mauvais à son ami, puis retourna à la scène bizarre et mortelle devant elle. Angel combattant Angélus. Les vampires se donnant une volée de coups, la force de chacun de ces coups les jetant en arrière. Cordélia jura qu'elle pouvait entendre les os se briser, elle voyait leur sang emprunté voler dans l'allée.

Cordélia hurla alors qu'Angel alla voler contre un mur, son corps craquant contre les briques. "Angélus non," Cordélia couru devant le corps affaissé d'Angel, bloquant le vampire boitant. "Quoi que tu veilles, ne fais pas ça."

"Ca c'est ma Cordy. Viens ici." Angélus fit un énorme sourire, le sang s'égouttant de son visage; ses yeux gonflés n'amoindrirent pas le triomphe maléfique de son sourire. Ses bras, un cassé, étaient écartés.

"Encore combien de temps Wesley?"

"Cordélia, non"

"Encore combien de temps ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Trois minutes."

"Quand je cours, prends Angel, et va dans le portail."

"Cordélia, non."

"Tu me veux, tu vas devoir m'attraper." Cordélia commença à se précipiter hors de la ruelle.

"Wesley." Angel poussa son dos comme support le long du mur.

"Ok." Wesley couru, saisissant Cordélia et la jetant au sol, juste au moment où Angel sauta vers les bras ouverts d'Angélus.

Cordélia lutta, donnant des coups de pieds, frappant, poussant Wesley loin d'elle. Cordélia lança un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce que…. Wesley?" Son ton s'abaissa alors que l'air vibrait autour d'elle.

"Le Portail, Angel." Wesley couru vers les vampires qui se battaient. Cordélia fut rapidement près de lui.

"Elle est à moi. Tu ne la toucheras plus jamais. JAMAIS." Angel avait Angélus par la tête, la frappant à plusieurs reprises contre le sol dur, ses yeux rougeoyant d'un jaune féroce. Sa masse tendue se penchant sur le corps étendu de l'ancien lui. Angel atteint la tête d'Angélus, la tordant en arrière.

"Angel?" murmura Cordélia.

"Angel, allez." Wesley tira avec effort sur le bras d'Angel. "Il ne le fera plus, plus jamais, pas si nous partons maintenant. Angel, tu ne peux pas le tuer. Allons-y."

"Pitié." murmura Cordélia. "Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je t'aime. Pitié Angel." Ses mots étaient à peine audible, dit sans le savoir, jamais prévu à être entendu. Mais Angel entendit. Avec un bas grognement, il laissa tomber Angélus et se leva. Le corps d'Angel était meurtri et saignait, mais la rage en lui, lui donna tout de même la force de bouger. Angel se précipita, saisissant Cordélia, la berçant dans ses bras. Angel sauta dans le trou noir maintenant complètement tourbillonnant. Wesley suivit rapidement.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre Dix-Huit **

"Dépose-moi." dit Cordélia. "Tu aurais pu le tuer, il est peu-être mort."

"Cordélia c'est douteux, puisque Angel est ici et vivant."

"Vivant? Il a plutôt l'air d'être aux portes de la mort, pour un vampire." dit Gunn, se déplaçant vers le trio. "Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé dessus?"

"Angélus."

"Oh."

"Tu devrais voir l'autre type."

"Oh. Cool."

"Pas cool. Angel aurait pu le tuer."

"Pas cool? Quoi, on ne peut même pas tuer Angélus? Est-ce qu'il y a un vampire là dehors qu'on peut tuer? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Par la même occasion, bienvenue. Content que tout le monde soit en un morceau."

"Oh, Cordy, je suis si contente que tu sois de retour et qu'Angélus ne t'ai pas tuée." Fred accouru.

Angel grogna.

"Angel, arrête ça."

Angel grogna encore.

"Ne te fâches pas contre moi, je ne suis pas celle ait risqué de tout ficher en l'air."

Angel grogna encore plus fort. Il se tourna pour aller à l'étage et hésita.

"Assieds-toi," ordonna Cordélia se dirigeant vers la trousse de secours.

"Ne me touche pas."

"TRES BIEN." Cordélia frappa du pied et s'effondra sur le divan. "Vois si je m'inquiète."

"Angel, allons te mettre dans ta chambre." Wesley ramassa la trousse de secours et guida le vampire vers les escaliers.

"Hum, Cordy pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel est si fâché contre toi?"

"Ouais, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien fait. J'étais la victime. Purée."

"Ben, tu m'as l'air bien."

"Bien, bien? J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines dans une fosse d'égout, nourri Angélus avec Jack l'Eventreur, découpé la seule personne décente dans ce trou de l'enfer, ai été chassée et menacée par le mort psychotique, ai dû vivre dans un bordel, pas de bain, pas de lotion, pas de shampooing, et PAS DE SAVON. BIEN ? JE CROIS PAS NON."

Gunn et Fred sursautèrent.

"Tu peux revenir sur le truc du découpage et la partie avec Jack l'Eventreur?"

"Angélus te chassait. Mince, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne t'ait pas tuée." dit Fred.

"Duh. Evidemment que c'est une bonne chose."

"Ouais, je veux dire biensûr, mais s'il t'avait tuée alors la prophétie se serait produite et ça aurait été vraiment mauvais, pas que toi était simplement morte n'aurait pas été mauvais, parce que ça aurait été mauvais aussi, évidemment. Mais, toi morte, Angel damné ça aurait été…….."

"Qu'est-ce que tu babilles? Seigneur, tu sonnes comme Willow."

"Qui?"

"Gunn, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle?'

"La Prophétie, pourquoi Wolfram & Hart t'a renvoyé là-bas. T'as rencontré Jack l'Eventreur. Alors, Angélus l'a mangé, pas pour rien que ça n'est pas dans les livres d'histoire. Ils ne te l'ont pas dit?"

"Uh, non, Lilah n'était pas trop pour les explications…."

"Non, je veux dire Angel et Wesley."

"Quoi…"

"Gunn, ça suffit." dit Wesley alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

"Comment va Mr. Fesses grognantes?"

"Cordélia, Angel a tous les droits d'être d'une humeur désagréable. Je ne suis moi-même pas très content avec toi là tout de suite."

"Je n'ai rien fait." pleurnicha Cordélia.

"Cordélia, essayer d'amener Angélus loin de l'allée n'était pas malin du tout. En fait, c'était tout simplement stupide."

"Ca aurait pu marcher."

"Vraiment, penses-tu qu'Angel ou moi serait juste parti et t'aurait laissé pour Angélus. Penses-tu qu'Angélus ne t'aurait pas tuée?"

Fred et Gunn observèrent avec fascination les diverses émotions qui passèrent sur le visage de Cordélia. La colère gagnant finalement sur le doute et la culpabilité. "Peut-être mais Angélus n'aurait pas tué Angel et Angel n'aurait pas tué Angélus. L'histoire aurait été protégée."

"Histoire?" fit Gunn.

"Purée. Quoi? Je suis la seule à qui tu as fait regarder Star Trek?" jeta Cordélia à Wesley.

"Cordélia, te sacrifier n'aurait définitivement pas empêcher Angel d'essayer de tuer Angélus. Ta mort aurait….. Cordélia va parler à Angel."

"J'ai pas envie. De toute façon, Gunn était sur le point de m'expliquer pourquoi Wolfram & Hart m'avait renvoyé là."

"Oui, bon, je suis sûr qu'Angel ne veut pas te parler non plus, mais tu as besoin de parler à Angel."

Cordélia lança un regard noir. "J'ai dit que j'avais pas envie, pas quand il est méchant."

"Cordélia."

Gunn et Fred observèrent encore avec fascination comme Wesley parlait à Cordélia comme si elle avait deux ans et Cordélia le prit.

"Très bien," s'offusqua-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant le retour dans la chaîne du temps?"

Wesley secoua la tête. "Cordélia a été poursuivie par Angélus. Il semblerait qu'Angel avait raison, son alter ego sans âme avait prit tout à fait un intérêt pour elle. Ca et sa rencontre avec Angélus ont rendu Angel irritable."

"Hum, as-tu rencontré Jack l'Eventreur, toi aussi?"

"Aussi?" Les yeux de Wesley se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. "Cordélia a rencontré Jack l'Eventreur?"

"Ouais, elle a dit qu'elle avait nourri Angélus avec."

"Oh mon, non, nous ne le savions pas. J'espère qu'elle ne lui dira pas maintenant, il est un peu fragile."

"Fragile? On parle d'Angel, pas vrai?"

"Ca été une expérience difficile pour nous tous." Wesley s'effondra sur le divan.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf **

Cordélia ne prit pas la peine de frapper, mais entra en faisant du bruit. Angel était endormi. Son air renfrogné se changea en un sourire. C'était vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas parler au vampire, mais c'était tout aussi vrai qu'elle voulait le voir. C'était parfait. Cordélia s'assit sur la chaise et regarda. Il l'avait encore sauvée. Angel la sauvait toujours. C'était stupéfiant comment il faisait ça. Ca rendait vraiment difficile de rester fâchée contre lui. Elle était vraiment une femme chanceuse; elle avait son propre sauveur personnel. Buffy était peut-être son âme sœur, mais Cordélia avait Angel dans sa vie, tous les jours. Cordélia avait l'habitude d'être envieuse de Buffy, et peut-être qu'elle l'était encore un petit peu, mais si le choix se donnait, elle prendrait plutôt l'amitié d'Angel et sa présence quotidienne dans sa vie, que l'envie tragique à quelques longues distances. Cordélia n'était rien sauf pratique et, bon, on ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Mais si ça avait été le cas… Cordélia soupira, elle devait admettre que s'aurait été agréable d'avoir le vrai amour passionné d'Angel, et pas juste son amitié, mais encore, pas une possibilité et elle était pratique. Ce qu'elle avait était assez, plus qu'assez. Stupide vampire. Ses mains touchèrent légèrement les contusions et les bandages que Wesley avait mis sur le corps d'Angel. Il aurait pu être tué. Il aurait pu détruire son futur tout en essayant de détruire son passé. Est-ce qu'Angel ne réalisait pas encore que le passé était juste ça, le passé et que le présent, le futur, son futur étaient tout ce qui importait? Cordélia aurait été prête à se coucher avec Angélus et se faire saigner, si ça aurait gardé ce futur en sécurité.

Seigneur, elle aimait Angel. C'était son moment favori, bon, pas qu'Angel soit blessé, elle détestait ça, mais quand il était dans son sommeil curatif. Ca semblait être le seul moment où elle pouvait simplement le fixer sans qu'il se réveille. Maintenant elle était stupide, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La main de Cordélia caressa le visage d'Angel.

Angel pouvait sentir son corps guérir lentement. Maintenant s'il pouvait juste avoir que ses émotions et son esprit se reposent. Il avait eu la chance d'empêcher qu'Angélus ne terrorise des âmes. Le nombres de gens qu'il aurait pu sauver aurait dépassé facilement celui de ceux qu'il avait sauvés jusque là avec une âme. Cependant, les quelques-uns importants qu'il avait sauvés avec une âme étaient ceux à qui il tenait, ceux qui lui importaient. Il était égoïste, mais… peut-être que s'il n'avait jamais vu ou rencontré Buffy, Wesley, Gunn, ou Fred… il aurait pu l'avoir fait, aurait risqué leur vie pour sauver les victimes inconnues d'Angélus. Mais il les avait rencontrés et il les avait aimés chacun à leur propre façon. Qui bernait-il, il n'y avait qu'une raison, une personne qui l'avait empêché de briser le cou d'Angélus. Cordélia. Il pouvait la sentir dans sa chambre, pouvait sentir son touché reposant. La légère chaleur que cela apportait à sa peau, enflammant du désir et de la colère à l'intérieur de son corps immobile. Elle avait laissé Angélus la toucher, elle se serait sacrifiée à Angélus, les raisons étaient impertinentes pour sa colère, tout comme le fait que ça soit à Angélus, son ancien alter ego, qu'elle avait permis quelque chose qu'Angel devrait toujours se refuser, son sang. Angel se détestait à ce moment précis, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier; il était enragé et jaloux qu'Angélus ait eu quelque chose que lui ne pourrait jamais avoir. Quelque chose qui appartenait légitimement à Angel.

"Va-t-en." Grogna-t-il, poussant sa main plus loin. C'était dangereux pour elle de rester, ses émotions trop volatiles. Il avait besoin de distance, de temps pour se calmer, de temps pour se rappeler qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait, il l'avait entendu et cette fois il n'avait aucun doute, il n'y avait pas de malentendus, mais ça n'était également pas assez, là tout de suite. Angélus était parti, emprisonné dans le passé où était sa place, le futur d'Angel était droit devant, mais tout de suite, dans le présent, si Cordélia ne quittait pas Angel, il ruinerait ce futur, parce que son démon, âme ou non, voulait posséder Cordélia, effacer la marque d'Angélus et la remplacer par la sienne. Et tout comme Angel ne laisserait jamais Angélus toucher Cordélia, il ne laisserait jamais son démon la toucher. Mais Angélus l'avait touché, son démon gémit. "Va-t-en." redit Angel, poussant Cordélia encore plus loin.

"J'ai dit à Wesley que je ne voulais pas te parler quand tu étais tout grognant. Hummph, au moins Angélus pouvait tenir une sorte de conversation."

Angel se redressa vite dans le lit. "Ne me pousse pas Cordélia."

"Te pousser, c'est toi qui me pousses. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer à la maison et prendre un bain. Un bain, quelque chose que j'ai pas eu depuis une éternité. Mais non, Wesley a dit que je devais te parler." Cordélia plissa son visage. "Pas que je ferais ce que Wesley dit, mais j'ai pensé que je devrais voir si tu allais bien. Bien, tu sembles bien. Hummph. Donc, je vais te laisser à ta grogneté qui fait la moue. Bien que, pourquoi tu es fâché j'en ai aucune idée, c'est moi qui… Repose-moi." Cordélia saisi les bras d'Angel alors qu'ils la soulevèrent.

"Angel." hurla Cordélia.

"Un bain, tu veux un bain." Angel prit la jeune femme qui luttait dans la salle de bain et la laissa tomber dans le baquet, il ouvrit rapidement la douche et le robinet.

Cordélia poussa un cri aigu et repoussa avec mépris l'eau froide, ses mains poussant ses cheveux. "Que diable? Cette robe est trempée comme un millier de livres humides _(désolé si c'est pas très compréhensible, j'ai pas trouvé mieux)_. Eww." Cordélia se tortilla pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Angel la repoussa gentiment. "C'est le moment du bain." Il fit gicler du savon partout sur la jeune femme. "Arrête," gémit-elle.

Angel se redressa et sourit. Il avait cru que seulement du sang et du désir aurait limité sa colère, mais en fait, une bonne dose d'eau froide, un peu d'humiliation pour Cordélia fit des merveilles. C'était une étrange sorte d'amour qu'il avait pour son âme sœur. Un minute vouloir marteler en elle et déchirer son cou, l'autre vouloir juste regarder la myriade d'émotions flotter sur son beau visage. Elle était vraiment la vie dans toute sa beauté.

"Aide-moi avec ça, espèce de, espèce de, espèce de TOI. Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever." Cordélia tira sur la ficelle qui liait le corsage de la vieille robe d'époque.

"Laisse-moi faire." Angel saisi les liens et les cassa.

Cordélia lutta avec la robe pour l'ôter, la jetant de côté. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Ca ramène des souvenirs?" Elle secoua la chemise qu'elle portait sous la robe. "Stupide chose."

"Je peux honnêtement dire que ça n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai vu auparavant."

"Ouais. N'es-tu pas blessé ou quelques chose? Va au lit et laisse-moi tranquille."

Bon, Cordélia avait la moitié d'une bonne idée. Angel sourit à la fille fâchée. Et c'était vrai, ça n'était pas un souvenir qu'il avait. La chemise était un vêtement familier mais il n'en avait jamais vu couvrir une telle beauté. La beauté était dans sa mémoire ou plutôt dans celle d'Angélus. Le visage ne l'était pas, pas complètement, juste l'image d'une beauté de feu aux cheveux sombres et l'esprit fougueux. Elle était celle qui était partie. Celle qui avait frustré et tourmenté Angélus. Celle qu'il avait projeté de transformer et de prendre la place de Darla à ses côtés. Le combat dans l'allée était une tâche floue comme si Angélus avait bloqué Angel, Wesley, et le Portail. Tout ce dont Angélus se rappelait était cette beauté aux cheveux sombres qui était partie avec un autre vampire, contrecarrant ses plans et lui causant beaucoup de douleur physique. C'était un peu comme le chien de Pavlov, supposa Angel. Angel était sincèrement reconnaissant de son ancien amour obsessif pour Buffy, sans ça Angélus aurait peut-être plus remarqué Cordélia, se serait peut-être rappelé et aurait réalisé. Ca aurait vraiment changé l'histoire.

"Tu sais, c'est tout ça c'est ta faute."

"Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait du tout et qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Cordélia fit un pas en arrière dans le baquet comme Angel y entrait.

"Mon aversion pour les brunes. C'est entièrement ta faute."

"Je le savais. Tu détestes les brunes, blondes, blondes, et blondes. Sois original pourquoi pas, t'as déjà pensé à une rousse? Et que dirais-tu de Dru?"

"Nope, c'était toi." Angel tira sur la chemise, la déchirant de la forme trempée de Cordélia, l'eau de la douche les mouillant tous les deux.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'agrandirent comme ses mains volèrent vers son corps. "Oh mon dieu, on a ramené la mauvaise version."

Angel rit doucement et l'apporta contre sa poitrine.

"Angel qu'est-ce que tu fais? Non Angel. Angel…" Les mots de Cordélia furent stoppés comme la bouche d'Angel descendit sur la sienne.

Cordélia n'était pas sure de ce qui se passait; bon elle savait qu'elle était nue dans une douche avec Angel et qu'il était en train de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait simplement pas pourquoi ou comment. Et à ce moment même, elle s'en fichait. Elle devrait s'en inquiéter bientôt, mais là tout de suite, elle voulait juste l'apprécier. Donc elle le fit. Cordélia se pencha contre Angel, ses bras atteignant ses épaules, sa peau nue lisse contre ses doigts. Ok, maintenant c'est le moment de s'inquiéter, pensa-t-elle comme ses intérieurs fondaient.

"Hum, Angel, hum, Angel." Marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres. "Angel," cassa-t-elle, le repoussant.

Angel leva un sourcil et fit un grand sourire mauvais.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle essaya de se déplacer encore plus loin.

Il la laissa se dégager de ses bras. "Ne sais-tu pas avec qui tu as?"

"La ferme. Je sais parfaitement bien avec quel type mort je suis. Ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je croyais que c'était évident."

"Oh, et moi qui pensais que l'âme changeait tout, mais tu es toujours un bâtard arrogant. Hummph. Simplement parce que tu détestes les brunes, et donc que ton âme est en sécurité, ne signifie pas que je vais coucher avec toi. Hummph. Et tu ne me détestes pas."

"T'ais-je jamais dit que tu es magnifique même quand tu fais la moue." Angel se pencha en avant, caressant de son pouce la lèvre inférieure de Cordélia.

"Arrête ça."

"Non."

"J'ai dit arrête ça. Angel… non, je t'en prie."

Angel la fixa. Cordélia était effrayée, vraiment effrayée. Angel éteignit l'eau et sorti du baquet, il tendit la main. "Allez."

Cordélia secoua la tête, ses cheveux mouillés couvrant son visage.

"Allez, ça va aller." Angel tendit un essuie pour la fille nue et mouillée.

Cordélia hésita puis saisi l'essuie et l'enroula rapidement autour d'elle. Elle tendit aussi sa main avec hésitation et laissa Angel la guider dans la chambre.

Cordélia était effrayée. Plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'avait été dans sa vie entière, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Mais quelque chose se produisait, Angel était en train de commencer quelque chose, sur le point de dire et faire quelque chose qui changerait tout. Et elle ne savait honnêtement pas si elle pouvait affronter ça.

"Assieds-toi." Angel la tira sur le lit.

Cordélia regarda autour d'elle et mordit sa lèvre. Elle avait vraiment envie de simplement rentrer à la maison, aller dormir dans son lit à elle, peut-être que Dennis lui fasse un peu de thé. Thé, elle détestait le thé. Oh, elle voulait juste sortir d'ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer dans d'autres directions que celles où Angel la menait.

Angel fixa Cordélia, ses yeux fixant chaque courbe et trait de son visage. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, donc il dit simplement. "Je t'aime."

"UH?" Ca n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Cordélia s'était attendue.

"Je t'aime." Angel sourit. Ca n'était pas si dur à dire après la première fois. En fait, c'était plutôt facile et marrant. "Je t'aime." sourit-il.

Cordélia pâlit et ses yeux s'élargirent. C'était pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. "Uh, non c'est pas vrai"

"Si, c'est vrai."

Cordélia prit une profonde inspiration, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenu."A ouais, le truc de la meilleure amie, je t'aime aussi." Elle sourit. "Je peux emprunter des vêtements?"

Angel la retira sur le lit. "Oui, tu es ma meilleure amie et oui, en raison de ça je t'aime. Mais je t'aime, au-delà de ça, davantage que ça."

"Angel," calma Cordélia. "C'est très gentil. Mais, je pense que peut-être que le portail t'a fait quelque chose. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes Buffy. Rappelle-toi la Prophétie. C'est rien. Des trucs bizarres arrivent."

"Cordélia, tu es la seule qui pense que la Prophétie parlait de Buffy."

"Non, ça n'est pas vrai, tout le monde était d'accord avec moi, même toi."

"Non, personne ne voulait argumenter avec toi ou briser ta petite bulle de démenti, même moi."

"Je ne démentis pas. Je suis très consciente de ce qui se passe. Et tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Je suis désolé, mais si."

"Angel, pourquoi est-ce tu me fais ça. Arrête de dire ça."

"Peut-être que je le ferai, quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu as dit dans la ruelle. Et puis dis-moi que tu ne parlais pas sérieusement. Et tu devras penser à quelque chose de mieux que je suis un abruti."

L'esprit de Cordélia retourna en arrière. Elle avait dit beaucoup de chose dans la ruelle; elle avait pensé à beaucoup de chose dans cette stupide ruelle puante. Mais elle n'avait pas dit…. "Je ne l'ai pas dit." Elle secoua la tête.

"Si, tu l'as dit."

"Je… Oh mince." Cordélia cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Alors, tu ne parlais pas sérieusement?"

"Si je dis non, tu me laisseras tranquille?"

"Si je te crois, peut-être."

"C'est quoi comme réponse ça?"

"La vérité. Je t'aime. Et maintenant que je l'ai dit, j'aime bien le dire. J'aime bien le ressentire. J'aime savoir que tu m'aimes………"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Ca rend tout le truc d'être âme sœur plus facile." dit Angel ignorant l'interruption de Cordélia.

"Ame sœur ?" Cordélia cligna des yeux.

"Ouais, il semblerait que même Wolfram & Hart l'avait réalisé avant toi. En fait, je crois que je devrais être blessé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi? Je veux l'Angel grognant de retour."

"Cordy, je suis désolé, je souhaiterais que je puisse faire disparaître mon démon pour toi."

Cordélia grimaça et cacha son visage dans ses mains au son de douleur dans la voix d'Angel.

"Et bien que j'ai mon âme permanente, je suis toujours un vampire, mais je te promets que je ne laisserai pas mon démon te toucher."

Cordélia jeta un coup d'œil de derrière ses doigts. "Tu as ton âme permanente, depuis quand?"

Merde. "Darla."

"Oh, dégoûtant." Cordélia laissa tomber ses mains et grimaça. "Ca foire simplement. Tu perds ton âme parce que t'as couché avec la blonde débile et tu l'obtiens pleinement en couchant avec la garce de blonde morte. C'est tout simplement taré. Ces Puissances sont simplement tarées. Je veux rentrer à la maison."

"Cordélia, tu ne me quittes pas."

Cordélia le fixa. Angel devenait tout grr encore une fois. "Ce truc des âmes sœurs, c'est écrit quelque part? Genre est-ce que ça a été proclamé là-haut ou quelque chose ?"

"Cordélia tu es mon âme sœur."

"Hummph. Très bien. Mais il va y avoir quelques règles en place."

"Quoi?"

"Des règles, comme faire et ne pas faire. Les 'ne pas faire' – pas de blondes, jamais. Personnes d'autres d'ailleurs, pigé? Ou je sors de ce truc partenariat d'âme. Puissances ou pas."

"Pigé. Les 'faire'?"

"T'inquiète pas, je penserai à quelque chose." Cordélia lança un regard noir.

"Hum, Cordy, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes?"

"Oui.'" Cordélia fit la moue et roula les yeux. " C'est pas juste. Je découvre que j'ai une âme sœur au même moment où je découvre que mon prétendu compagnon a eu son âme en couchant avec une ancienne petite amie prostituée. Où est la romance là-dedans, humm? Où sont le vin et les cadeaux?"

"Tu veux du vin et des cadeaux?"

"Evidement, mais là tout de suite je veux que tu m'embrasses, encore."

"Vraiment?"

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Duh?"

Angel rit se pencha sur Cordélia, son corps couvrant le sien.

"J'ai dit embrasser, pas étouffer."

"La ferme."

"Ok." Cordélia sourit comme les lèvres d'Angel descendaient.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre Vingt **

Cordélia était couchée au-dessus d'Angel, son corps drapé autour du sien. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien. Tu t'es pris une fameuse raclée."

Angel rit.

"Je voulais dire…"

"Je sais ce que tu as voulu dire…." Angel attira son visage vers le bas pour l'embrasser. "Mais une raclée était définitivement plus agréable que l'autre. Et je vais bien, très bien."

Cordélia ricana. "Suffisant, pas vrai?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est le cas?"

"Arrête. C'était simplement mauvais." gloussa Cordélia et elle essaya de rouler à côté d'Angel. Il la retira au-dessus de lui. "Tu es chaude. Je t'aime."

"Je te crois." sourit Cordélia, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. "Je t'aime. Là je l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas fière? Angel?"

Angel était devenu silencieux, l'enjouement parti alors qu'il frottait les légères blessures d'Angélus. Elles étaient toujours là, dans un jour ou deux elles seraient parties mais le souvenir serait toujours là, pas seulement de sa découverte, mais d'Angélus alors qu'il goûtait Cordélia. Angel ferma ses yeux, essayant de bloquer les images, les sentiments et le besoin.

"Tu les détestes, pas vrai?"

Angel regarda dans les yeux inquiets de sa visionnaire. "Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'Angélus te touche."

"Mais il l'a fait." Cordélia se recula et étudia Angel. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Angel? Que ça ne se produise plus ou que ça se produise encore?"

Angel se recula de Cordélia. "Quoi?"

"Angel, l'histoire a été changée, pas beaucoup, mais ça a été changé. Tu as dit que tu te rappelais de moi au moins, donc ça veut dire que tu rappelles m'avoir goûté."

"Je me rappelle comment ça a été fait, je me rappelleAngélus te terrorisant, te promettant la vie de Molly seulement pour………"

" La tuer. Je me rappelle aussi. Ton souvenir est vieux de cent ans, le mien d'une semaine."

"Tu dois me haïr."

Cordélia rit doucement. "Mes sentiments pour toi ont déjà été discutés et la haine n'en faisait pas partie. J'ai haï Angélus, pour ce qu'il t'avait fait."

"Cordélia…"

"Ok, je l'ai détesté immensément pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais, ça n'était pas réel, pas vraiment, parce que je savais que tu me sauverais, et si ça n'était pas le cas je savais que tu serais toujours toi, dans un temps. C'est tout ce qui m'a jamais importé. Mais quand il m'a mordu, c'était réel, ça a fait quelque chose… ça…. Je veux que tu l'enlèves. Je ne veux pas ce souvenir."

Angel mourut à ce moment. Il ne l'avait pas sauvée. Il ne l'avait pas protégée. Il avait espéré que leur amour aurait été assez fort. "Je ne peux pas l'enlever."

"Si, tu peux."

"Cor………."

"Angel, tu veux que ça parte aussi."

"Je ne peux pas l'enlever, c'est arrivé. Je… c'est arrivé." La voix d'Angel se brisa.

"Ne sois pas triste. Sois fâché. Je t'ai vu dans cette allée. Je vous ai vu tous les deux. Et pour un moment, Vous étiez un, deux vampires se battant pour détruire l'autre, les deux me clamant comme à lui. Je ne suis pas flattée ou fière, mais c'est arrivé. Toi, Angel le vampire avec une âme, m'a clamée avec autant de violence et de propriété qu'Angélus. Je ne serai pas possédée, mais je vais me donner librement à toi, Angel et à tout ce que tu es. Fais que le touché d'Angélus parte, fais-les partirent."

"Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes."

"Angel, je sais exactement ce que je demande, et je ne passerai pas le reste de notre vie avec Angélus entre nous. Tu essaies de le cacher, mais tu ne peux pas me le cacher à moi. Je le sais. Tu me blâmes d'avoir permis que ça arrive, tu étais prêt à tuer Angélus pour ça."

"Je ne te blâmerais jamais."

"Angel." Cordélia prit une profonde respiration. "Tu ne le veux pas, tu te sens coupable à cause de ça, et tu détestes que tu le fasses, mais c'est le cas. Alors arrange ça."

"Non."

Cordélia se leva du lit. "Un siècle pour toi une semaine pour moi, alors laisse-moi te rappeler. Je me suis dirigée vers Angélus, j'avais peur, mais j'y suis allée, mon sang battait dans mes veines. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Il m'a tenu, ces bras m'ont tenus." Elle pointa Angel, "ce visage s'est penché en léchant et embrassant ma gorge. Je ne l'ai presque pas senti, ça a piqué pendant un moment, puis il y a eu une froideur, mon esprit a dérivé et sais-tu quel nom j'ai dit ? Veux-tu savoir ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas?"

"Cordélia non." Angel lutta. Le souvenir l'envahissant, la saveur revenant, l'odeur de Cordélia l'intensifiant.

"J'ai dit Angel. Le bâtard a probablement cru que je parlais de lui. Mais c'était toi que j'appelais, toi que je voulais, mais c'est Angélus qui m'a marquée, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Il a dit que j'étais à lui. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elles signifient, que je suis à Angélus? Suis-je à lui?"

"Jamais," grogna Angel. Angel eut Cordélia sur le lit en un instant, ses mains étendant son droit partout sur son corps, sa bouche embrassant et léchant sa gorge. Cordélia se relaxa et laissa son corps répondre. Ca n'était pas Angélus; c'était son Angel à qui chaque touché lui donnait de la sécurité, de l'amour et du plaisir. Le démon d'Angel devint comme fou, se débattant à l'intérieur, mais Angel gémit pour de la patience. Il ne violenterait pas la confiance que Cordélia lui avait donnée, il l'aimerait, et il se nourrirait. Mais d'abord, il allait la vénérer pour lui permettre cela. Angel allait enlever l'odeur infecte d'Angélus avec chaque baiser, avec chaque touché et son démon en ressentirait de la satisfaction, tout parce que son âme l'avait déjà trouvé avec Cordélia.

Cordélia bougea pour tirer Angel plus haut sur son corps. Angel ôta gentiment les mains de la jeune femme de ses épaules, alternant d'embrasser le bout de chacun de ses doigts. Une fois que les dix furent embrassés, il éloigna sa main, l'arrangeant fermement sur le corps de Cordy, sa bouche traînant jusqu-à sa poitrine pendant que ses mains traçait la peau sous ses seins. Cordélia descendu plus profondément dans le matelas, ses yeux se fermant avec les sensations qui jouaient sur son corps. Un lent picotement commença à s'accumuler dans ton son corps, faisant battre son sang et serrant sa peau. De petites larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, Angel avec ses mains, sa bouche, et son visage découvrait chaque centimètre de sa chair. Cordélia se força à respirer alors qu'Angel blottissait son visage contre son ventre, ses mains caressant ses hanches.

La respiration de Cordélia explosa. Elle avait encore oublié de respirer. Ca n'était simplement pas naturel, la manière dont son corps répondait. Son esprit avait perdu tout contrôle sur ses actions; son corps écoutait seulement Angel et ses manipulations. Elle le réclama, mais aucun son ne sortir, sa respiration encore une fois coincée dans sa gorge.

"Tellement magnifique." Angel embrassa sa gorge. Pas exactement des baisers mais des actions qui incorporaient tout, sa langue, ses dents, ses lèvres. Cordélia laissa ses mains sur le dos d'Angel, traçant paresseusement les larges muscles. Elle pouvait sentir sa tension, sa force. Cordélia ouvrit ses yeux dans ceux d'Angel alors qu'il entrait en elle. Cordélia sourit gentiment, ses dents mordirent sa lèvre comme son corps s'enveloppait instinctivement autour de celui d'Angel, apportant leur contact plus étroit. Elle saisi ses épaules, sa tête se blottissant dans le creux de son cou alors que les poussées devenaient plus longues et plus fortes. La bouche de Cordélia se verrouilla sur les muscles tendus de l'épaule d'Angel, ses baisers devinrent frénétiques comme elle essayait de le goûter. Angel abaissa sa tête dans son cou. Cordélia ne sentit jamais la pénétration; elle était si perdue dans la sensation de ses nerfs qui essayaient de quitter sa peau. Lentement une froideur apparut dans tout son corps, bloquant l'explosion de ses nerfs, affermissant l'élévation de la pression, prolongeant son plaisir. Doucement, la pression et le plaisir commencèrent à monter, atteignant un point intolérable, jusqu'à ce que tout explose. Ses nerfs palpitèrent dans un crescendo de picotement, son corps se contracta, et son esprit n'était rien sauf des couleurs pendant qu'elle flottait au-dessus de son corps. L'esprit et le corps de Cordélia ne redevinrent un que lorsqu'elle sentit Angel frissonner contre elle, les lèvres du vampire embrassant de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses lèvres meurtries. "Mienne." Ses mots vibrèrent contre sa bouche. Cordélia saisi plus fort alors que les baisers d'Angel devinrent tout; amour, possessivité, gentillesse, dur et doux.

A la délivrance du baiser, la tête de Cordélia retomba, ses épaules et son cou s'étirant dans le lit.

"Cordy, tu vas bien?" Angel était nerveux, effrayé même. Il savait que l'expérience avait été une d'amour, de joie, de satisfaction, et d'accomplissement pour lui et son démon. Mais la réaction de Cordélia, il n'en était pas sûr. Elle semblait bien.

Cordélia gloussa les yeux fermer. Ses doigts trouvant aveuglément le visage d'Angel, prenant et caressant les surfaces. Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux. "Je suis merveilleusement aimée, en sécurité et. " Elle bailla, s'étirant une nouvelle fois. "Exténuée."

Angel l'embrassa gentiment et roula sur son dos, gardant étroitement Cordélia contre lui. Cordélia se blottit contre son corps, courbant sa tête sur son estomac. "Je t'aime, Angel." Elle bailla, ses yeux fermés, le sourire toujours sur son visage.

"Je t'aime, Cordy," Angel sourit avec reconnaissance et ferma les yeux, ses mains la tenant toujours étroitement.

Fin


End file.
